


Powerful

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Glee
Genre: Barry Allen and Rachel brother and sister moments, Brittany and Sebastian and Rachel were childhood bestfriends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pezberry, Rachel Berry is Phoenix, Rachel and the others are send to central city to help Team Flash, Rachel berry has a gp, Rachel berry is The Lady of Lima, Rachel has very bad past, Rachel lies to her friends about her Powers, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, SnowBarry - Freeform, Terri is Rachel Adoptive Mother, brittany and Rachel are close like sisters, pieberry, rachel has every power in the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: After a Date with her girlfriend , Rachel Barbra Berry was strucked down by lighting causing her two Black-out. When the Girl awakes she finds herself in the basement of the Ex-wife of Will's. Rachel Finds out something Shocking when she tried to proof to Terri she doesn't have Powers , and that is she does have Powers. but the Powers aren't the only things she has to worry about.Barry Allen/ Sebastian Smythe Appear halfway though the story, so Rachel can learn how to use her Powers.Also Snowberry cuz I love them and Dont judge.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry allen & Rachel berry, Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s), Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry & Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Terri Schuester/Will Schuester
Kudos: 2





	1. What the Hell's going on

**A/N: The First Few Chapter will be in Rachel's P.O.V , This will start off When Rachel Wakes up after being Strucked down by Lighting after her date. Also This Story will have a lot of Emotional Moments in it especially when they all find out about her Past Uhh Life/ Problems. Anyway Enjoy Chapter one of the Powerful.**

* * *

I shot out of bed sweating dripping from my face like a bullet train as I tried to restrain my breathing back to its normal place, I sat back down on the Bed looking down at my feet.

I don't Remember Much on What happened to me Cuz all I remember is helping Santana pack up our Panic in the Park before Kissing her goodbye then Boom Darkness.

Wait a Damn Minute Where Am I , Did I get Drunk again Because I looked myself in the Eyes and Told myself Last year I would never touch a drop of Liquor again Nor Sing anything Sexual anymore. I laid back on the bed with my hands on my head groaning in Angry at myself and Also Pain because my Body feel like I got zapped by Lighting.

" Don't Worry Rachel, you didn't cheat on Santana" A Familiar voice said in the Shadow of this Basement like Bedroom with a small Laugh.

Oh What a Relief I'm still clean good for you Rachel, ' Wait a Minute, who the hell is that' I thought slowly rising from the bed confused written all over my Face.

Terri walked out of the shadow with a Small Smile on her Face , " Hello Rachel, Its been a While" She said waving Shyly at me before looking down at her feet Nervously.

I'm not Pissed at her for hurting or Lying to him about Being Pregnant , Oh no I'm Pissed at her for Kidnapping me from the Fucking Park and Placing me in this Basement Room Which by the way is super nice.

"How did you know me and Santana are dating" I said crossing my arms , Wow Rachel for a Girl that talks and Talks you only had that to Say to Terri.

Terri Raised an eyebrow at me with a 'Its very Obvious' Smile as she walked over to me. Terri Pulled out a chair an Sat down signing Like she about to tell me something that going to Blow my Mind.

"Why Am I Here Terri , Did you Fucking Kidnap me by drugging me or Something or Did you save me" I said as The Older Lady looked at me Like I was fucking crazy or Something , Well Sorry Terri If I don't trust you around me Also My body still fucking hurts.

Terri Clapped her hands causing the Lights in the Basement room to turn on, " No Sweetie I didn't kidnap you nor Drugged you , By the way have you ever been drugged because you looked super scared when you thought I did" She said walking over to a Huge Computer Desk.

She going to Kill me here because there a scary Fucking Table in the middle of the room with a Needle pointing down at it, And a sawblade I want my Mommy Know oh yeah never minded She never gives a damn about me.

Terri Glanced at me noticing my look of Fear on my Face which caused The Older Lady to Run back over to my side. Terri Placed her hands on my Face as My breathing started to hitch as flashback came into my like a Bullet Train.

"Rachel Sweetie , You need breathe Alright your Safe , You are not going to be harmed by them again I Promise" She said in a Motherly like Tone but the Flashbacks Wont Stop coming.

I held my Throat as It became to breathe as Terri Ran somewhere, ' Did she Just leave me' I thought as the World around me started spinning around me.

I swear I can hear someone playing the Panio right now an A beautiful Voice starts to Sing to Bruno Mar's ' Count on me' Which one of my Favorite Song's.

( _Terri/_ **Rachel)**

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_We'll find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

I Smiled when my Breathing Slowly began to go back it's Normal Place, I turned my head towards Terri who was smiling at me the Whole Time she Singing.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah_

Terri Motioned for me to come stand beside her, I guess One Song wouldn't hurt Right, ' Ahhh Fuck it I'm singing with her' I thought before running to Terri side taking a seat next to her on the Panio Bench.

**If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**Everyday I will remind you, oh**

**We'll find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like one, two, three**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two**

**You'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

Terri gave me a small shoulder Bump kissing my Forehead causing a small smile to form on my Lips , ' She is my mother but she doesn't shut me out of her Life' I thought placing my head on Terri shoulder.

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You, you can count on me like one, two, three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Terri stops placing the Panio clapping planting another Kiss on my Head, " You have a Beautiful voice Rachel" She said as she pulled me up from the Panio Bench pulling me over to the Huge Computer Desk in the Middle of the room.

I haven't Sung a song in like Two years because My Past might have had some singing in it, But I have to say this I fucking Missed it so Much, ' Glee going to be so much again' I thought looking at the Computer.

" Thank you Terri, but Can you please tell me what's going on right now" I asked as she Typed My Whole Fucking Name into the Computer , My age and My eye color , Why would she all that stuff.. I'm scared again.

" I tell you right After this and Your Costume Fitting" Why Would I need a fucking Costume Fitting for and Why are their Scary looking Wires coming towards me.

I yelped in Surprise when Terri Placed a helmet on my head which caused the Wires to attach onto it , She so going to fry my Brain well its been good my friends Tell my friends I love them.

I screamed when a chair ramped into the back of my Legs causing me to fall down into it, " Wait Don't Fry my Brain I dont wanna go yet " I cried out kicking my feet as White-Hospital Like Straps were Placed on my Chest and Arms.

Terri looked at me with a Worried look before she made a Huge Flat Screen Tv Appear on the Wall in front of me, Alright If this is some kind of Prank you got me I just wanna go lay with my Family of Dogs.

" Rachel Barbra Berry" Yes That's my Name Bitch Computer now who the fuck are you and how do you know my Name, Also You sound Like an Ex-girlfriend of Mine.

" Age: 17 almost 18 " Yeah, How does she know my Name and Age. I'm am so Freaked the fuck out right now and I just want someone to Hold me in their arms.

" Dating Santana Diabla. Lopez " Great She also Knows Santana's Whole Name, Which really Surprise me cuz she doesn't really tell people her Middle name.

" Bestfriend to Kurt Elizbeth Hummel , Brittany Susan Pierce and Lucy Quinn Fabray" Bitch How much do you know about me and Please stop its started to make me even more Scared.

" Ex-girlfriend to Susan Baxter , Lucy Quinn Fabray , Finn Christopher Hudson , Noah 'Puck' Puckerman , Brody Weston , Jesse St. James , Crystal Sanders , Sam Evans , Hannah Resse , Lexi Davidson , Wendy Davidson and Many more Wow You were getting at it" WHO DID YOU KNOW ALL MY EX'S , Uhhh Don't show that to Santana she will kill me.

" Ex-diva of McKinley high school " If this goddamn Computer doesn't stop talking I'm about to ends it, I been around Santana too much I'm starting to talk like her.

" Used to be a Drinker witch Made you do a lot of Crazy stuff" That's it she going down now Stupid computer , it can go to fucking hell.

I pulled the TV off the wall growling as Terri screamed ducking under her desk, " Screw you " I said throwing the Tv crossed the room before kicking a Chair into the wall causing the Chair to break the wall on Impact.

Terri Slowly came back up from under her Computer desk with an uneasy Smile on her before sending me a small Waved , Oh she best start talking right now.

Terri noticed My Icey death glare, "Alright Alright Just sit down , so you won't kill me" She said walking towards the wall beside her shaking her head a little.

I mumbled something under my breath before sitting down on the other chair still giving her a Death Glare, I felt my vibrate in my Pocket on my Jeans but I didn't look at it because I want to listen to what Terri has to say.

"Rachel , You have Superpowers"

Say what now , That Impossible you can only get Superpowers in the Shows or Movies they don't actually exists in the real World. I placed both hands on my head shock filling up my whole body.

She Playing with me right now Cuz we can't actually get Powers its physically Fucking Impossible , So no I won't believe anything she says I mean she lied to her own husband about having his child.

" Rachel You were Strucked by Lighting 3 times after Your Dated with Santana , Also are you guys having Problem because it looked like uhhh Not that I was spying on you guys or anything"

Okay One If I was strucked down by Lighting 3 times I'm fucking sure I be dead right now and Two Nothings going on Between me and Santana so Terri can stop trying to Metal in my Business , Damn She is so much like me right now...I just roasted myself .

" Dude I can fucking hear you Rachel, you need to learn how to talk in your head "

I froze when she said that because I really thought I was saying all this stuff in my head right now. I patted the Older lady on the ground before walking back over to the Bed in the Basement bedroom.

" You got to Believe me Rachel cuz I'm really telling you the truth " Terri said sounding like she begging me to Believe her on this one.

" Yeah, And I'm fucking Julie Roberson Bitch Please " I said Earning a Raised Eyebrow at me and a frown from Terri.

What I say to make her look confused, " Are you really" She asked me with a shocked look on her Face mixed with her Confused Voice.

" Am I What" I asked not relising what I said too her. I yelped when Someone Slapped me crossed the Face , " The Hell was that for and Who slapped me" I said rubbing my cheek.

" Are you actually seeing Someone else" Terri said leaning against the wall as she pressed a Button that brings down Another Tv from the ceiling.

"What no I am not seeing anyone , I mean I am but Not Behind her Back I don't even Know A girl Named Julie Roberson " I said stomping my feet on the ground groaning.

Dude My past is my Past okay Leave me alone , you Guys will never Find out about my Past and Neither will my friends cuz They Don't know need to fucking know about it okay.

" Okay If I have Powers then I would be able to do this " I said before Throwing a Medium Sized Fire at the Ex-Wife of my Spanish Teacher who Quickly got out of the way.

Please tell me I was just Imaging that and when I looked back towards where I threw the Fire Ball The Fire will be Gone and I will still be in my 'Home' Fast Asleep and Not looking at my Grin Bottle.

I slowly looked back at where Terri Once stood only to see A Medium Size Fire there, ' Well I suddenly feel tired' I Thought before fainting from the Shock.

* * *

When I woke up from my Slumber I'm no Longer in Terri's Basement but I'm now laying on her red leather Couch while she making something in the Kitchen. I looked at the Leather Couch nervously as my Hands played with it.

I jumped when Terri Placed a hand on my shaking Shoulder causing me look up at her frowning a little.

Terri sat down next to me placing down two Plates of My Favorite Dish Double Cheeseburger and Fries ( Santana Father made me start eating meat because I was very weak for 8 weeks) , You Know I really want to know how she knows so much about me.

" Okay , So I was strucked down by Lighting and now I have superpowers but How did I get here Terri" I asked the Older Lady who handed me a Plate smiling.

Terri leaned against her Couch turning on The TV, " I was sitting at the Lima Bean uhh totality not Spying on you guys By the way " She said biting her Lip nervously.

I struggled placing my Plate back on the Table because I think we all know she was so Spying on me and Santana but Hey its not wrong to let her think she wasn't tight.

"Anyway After you and Santana got down packing up and you two kissed goodbye I noticed a Weird Black Cloud forming behind you" She said rubbing her neck signing Angrily at herself.

A black cloud huh I would have Noticed that then even if it was behind me, I looked back over at Terri who held out her hand as a way to tell me to not Talk right now.

" You were Too busy starring at Santana while she was walking away"

Oh That's explains a lot actually, what she my Girlfriend give me a damn break people gee.

" Anyway back to the story , It zapped you on the back Rachel you fell over on your stomach and didn't Move at all" Terri Whispered whipping her Face looking at the Red Leather on her couch.

I wrapped my arms around the Sobbing Older Lady as my Phone Once again Dinged. I tossed my phone on the Love seat crossed from us as I continued to Confront the Sobbing Lady in my arms.

" Hey, Wanna Sing a Song Like we did Earlier will that make you feel better " I said Ignoring ' Valerie ' busting threw the house , I will call Santana back after I'm done with my talk with Terri I mean I might get cursed out in Spanish and slapped on the back of the head tommrow but hey Why not.

" Alright Let's go Sing in your Studio also grab the Guitar Okay" I said running down the Hallway that leads down to one of her Studio's .

Terri Entered her Large Studio with her Guitar smiling but she still had tears still in her eyes, I don't like it when people cry my heart can't take it.

" What Song do you want to Sing Terri, Anything you want " I said taking the Guitar from her walking inside the Booth as she Did whatever those people do when a Singer is in the Booth.

Terri handed me her Phone with the Song and Beated on it, ' Next to me' wow Never thought I see this song again. I sung this song with My Mom then after we Sung it She left me again hahaha Its really didn't hurt that much.

I gave Terri a Small nod and Smile before turning on the Beat Placing the Phone by the Window walking over to a Microphone. I placed the Headphones on as Terri walked over to stand next to me.

( _Terri/_ **Rachel/** Both)

_You won't find him drinking under tables_

_Rolling dice or staying out til 3_

_You won't ever find him being unfaithful_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

I started to play the Guitar looking at the ground as Flashback of me and My mom singing this popped into my Mind, but I won't let her Ruin my Happiness again not this time.

**You won't find him trying to chase the devil**

**For money, fame, for power, out of grief**

**You won't ever find him where the rest go**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

I smiled over at Terri who's eyes were closed Tightly while she rested a hand on the right earpiece. I know Its wrong to wish you teacher ex-wife was your Mother since she treats you better than your own Mother does.

**Next to me ooooh**

_Next to me ooooh_

Next to me ooooh

You will find him, you'll find him next to me

I didn't relise I was dancing to the Beat until I heard Terri Laughing, ' I never felt this happy with Anyone other than San' I thought to myself as I started tapping my foot to the beat as Well.

**When the money's spent**

**And all my friends have vanished**

**And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**

_I know there's no need for me to panic_

_'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

**Oh, the skies are grey**

**And all the doors are closing**

_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_ **( Hard to breathe)**

I really Missed Singing especially in Glee but I had to take a break from it until I was getting Better, I breathe in and out laughing as Terri poked my Side happily.

**When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling**

**I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

**Next to me** _(Next to me)_

Ooooh

**Next to me** _(Next to me)_

Ooooh

**Next to me** _(Next to me)_

I can still hear my Phone going on outside in the Living room but this time its ' Who runs the word' Meaning Brittany calling me , Oh shit I'm going to be in so much trouble by Brittany for not Answer her calls.

Ooooh

I will find him, I'll find him next to me

**When the end has come and buildings falling down fast**

_When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_

**When everyone has lost their heads around us**

You will find him, you'll find him next to me

**Next to me**

_Next to me_

**Ooh!**

_Oooh!_

_Next to me_

Ooooh

Next to me, yeah

Oh woah!

You will find him, you'll find him

Me and Terri are now spinning around in the Recording booth laughing our head-off, I am actually having so much fun with Terri today and I actually want to keep doing stuff like this.

**Next to me**

_Next to me, yeah_

**Next to me**

Next to me yeah yeah

_Next to me_

**Next to me ohh yeah**

_Oh yeah_

_Next to me_

We're were so into the Song that We didn't notice 4 Figure walking into the room , and 3 of them were wearing Cheerios, ' Uh-oh Somebody in trouble now' The Little voice in my head said but I ignored it.

Yeah

You will find him, you'll find him next to me

_Yeah_

We ended the Song with my Mini Guitar Solo and a finally Mini Dance around each other still not Noticing the 4 Figure in the room, ' You're dead now girly' The voice said as I embraced Terri in a tight hug.

Terri placed her hands on my shoulder, " You are One true Singer Rachel" She said kissing my head before wrapping her arms around me tightly.

" Not So bad yourself Terri , Not so bad yourself " I said burring my face in the cock of her neck laughing.

We heard the Studio door close making us Jump apart with our hands up high , just in case its the Cops BECUASE I will not go back there , they will have to shoot me to get me back in that hellhole.

" Well Look who were have here , My girlfriend who hasn't call or text me in a week and I wanna know Now" _Oh sweet it's just my Girlfriend... DID SHE SAY I HAVEN'T TEXT OR CALLED HER IN A WEEK,_ How Long was I out for.

I can feel myself start to Panic and its not helping when Santana , Puck and Quinn are sitting in a chair with small glares on there's while Brittany smiled at me clapping her hands.

And Once again for the 3rd time today , I fainted into someone Arms.

* * *

I woke up to find myself back on Terri's Red Leather Couch, I have a fucking feeling today This couch is going to be my new Best-friend , Fuck I need a shot or Something Uh-uh I know I'm going to the club tonight.

_" Remember Sweet Rach, You Promised everyone in Glee after they found out about your drinking habit's , Also how come you haven't told them about your Past Mistakes"_

_" Also you have a fucking Girlfriend , so no clubbing for you Rae -Rae because we all know you be in bed with the next person who walks in the club when your drunk"_

I growled banding my head on the headrest of the couch Angrily which caught Brittany Attention from the Loveseat...was she on my Phone.

I yelped when I was yanked off the Couch an into the Bubble Blondes arms tightly causing me to slowly started to Lose air.

I kicked my feet in the air as my feel slowly turned red from the Lack of Air, Also not help if the Blonde is Jumping up and down ughhh I love the girl but she can hug someone to death...no really she can.

Okay People anytime now please I'm slowly Losing Fucking air again, " B-" I tried to say her name but the Lack of air in my lungs didn't let me .

My Prayers were Answered when Quinn and Puck pulled Brittany off me, " AIR " I yelled holding my Throat and chest which ached so Bad.

I laid on the ground still gasping when Terri and Santana appeared back in the room, " Uh Should I ask what happen or no" Santana asked pointing at me as Terri ran to my side.

" Sweet sweet Air , I could Kiss you if you were Human, Owwwwww" I said earning a kick to the side by Santana who crossed her arms glaring at me.

Quinn helped me up from the ground as Terri Handed me a bottle of W-Water , but I don't want fucking Water I want Wine or something Water is for weakling.

I whined shaking my head at the Water , I just want one drinking , or two , maybe three and That's it Right after my Second Bottle.

" We can hear you Rach" Puck said making me Squeak jumping out of Quinn arms an Onto the ceiling of the roof .

I waved at all my Friends shocked faces and Terri ' Well fuck' Face as she turned Pale a little.

" Why the h-" Quinn said before Terri stabbed a needle in Her , Santana , Brittany and Puck Necks causing them to fainted in like 3,1 Seconds.

I slowly flew back down onto the ground on my Knocked out girlfriend back, " What the Hell happened to them" I asked jumping on the couch looking at Terri.

" They can't not know about your Powers, not yet its too Risky " She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Does this mean I have to lie to my friend even more , Sweet Let's started the We want to kill Rachel berry Club tonight and While they do that I shall fly into the Night sky screaming for help.

" Well until your are actually ready to tell them" She said patting my shoulder before walking back into her Kitchen.

Wait she did not just leave me to take this people home by myself , I groaned before Flashing everyone into Santana and just left them Like that well not being making Sure Puck was locked in place.

* * *

Terri Pulled me down into the Basement Bedroom/Lab pushing me into a chair, The last time someone pushed me into a chair was like 4 years ago after one of my Father Parties. He had a friend and his Daughter was their and Hey stay out my life.

"Alright Rach, Do you have any Questions for me"

Yeah Bitch I do why me huh explain that to me. And did she just call me Rach Whatever She better not using Any Petnames on me Cuz I will Bite her head off.

" I'm really need to teach how to keep your mean Words to yourself "

Whatever you Say Chica, Whatever you Say, Oh Hey Santana Calling me Should I answer her or Not. Terri starched my phone from Hand Answering the Phone throwing something at me Playfully.

" Yes, I make sure she come to your House before She's head's home" Terri said making me groan crossing my arms glaring at her.

Terri Kicked me in the Knees , Dude people need to really stop hitting me Its hurts like fucking Hell expecailly my Girlfriends kicks.

"Ohh you wanna Talk to her, About what if I may ask" Terri said as Spun around my chair laughing like a 1 year old.

I jumped over towards the Scary looking table, " Uhh I don't think she can make it today, so she see you in School Tomorrow Bye" She said before hanging up my phone tossing it at me.

I looked down at Terri Who pulled a Small Box out of her Desk handing it to me, Not Weird At all Terri totally not Weird.

" Its Your Watch so I can get A hold of you when there's a Mission" She said opening the Box for me as I looked at the Sliver Watch in the Box.

Terri pointed at a Small Blue Button on the Button of the Watch, " When you Push this Blue Button, Your Costume Will start to form on your Body so Please be careful" She said patting my head.

Ohhhhhh, What does this button do, ' I'm going to press it what can go wrong right' I thought before pressing the Orange Button beside the Blue one.

A small Laser blasted out of the End the Watch causing the Laser to Hit a Picture of Cat wearing Glasses. I yelped when a Piece of the frame flew at my Face cutting my cheek.

Damn The Hurt like a Bitch, I went to touch my cheek only to find no Blood trailing down my face from the cut. Okay What's going on right now and why am I not bleeding.

" Your Healing Factor Kicked in Raebean ( Oh no she didn't ) so your cuts is no Longer there " Terri said laughing at my shocked Face as I jumped from the Table.

She called me Raebean and I Kinda Like it you know, ' What where we talking about' I thought looking at the Watch in my hands.

I jumped when 'No Air' ( Finns Verse ) blasted through out the Basement, What does Finn Wants right now ughhh worst timing People you know.

I will not Answer Anyone calls or text Until I'm done with Terri , and I won't cave in okay I just Won't no matter who much Guilt I'm feeling right now.

I tossed my Phone at the Wall shattering it , ' Not what I wanted great I'm in trouble when I go to school tommrow ' I thought looking at my Broken phone on the ground.

" Anyway What Powers do I have Terri" I asked leaning on the Table as she cleaned up my Phone and the glass from it.

Terri wrapped an arm around my shoulder , " How about I tell you After School tommrow , but right now we have to come up with a Song for you to sing in Glee tommrow also an Awesome Dance Choreography " She said making me raise an eyebrow at me.

" But I don't wanna sing in Glee anymore , I'm a changed Girl No-more miss Diva "

Terri slapped me in the face a couple of times shocked written all over her Face , Also ow my face.

" Well you are Raebear , and then you can stop singing in Glee we haven't heard you in 2 years "

Brittany and Mike are behind me aren't they, Okay When the Double fucking Hell did she call them without me knowing at all.

Brittany and Mike tackled me to the ground, " We missed you Rae-Rae , You haven't been in School for a week. Hey Terri" Mike said kissing my Forehead while Brittany kissed my cheek, please stop hurting me.

I patted the dancers on the head, " Alright what do you guys have in Mind" I said as The Two Dancers got off me dusting themselves off.

Mike Yelped me up from the floor, " How about Dark side by Kelly Clarkson" He said wrapping an arms around me in a brotherly Way.

I was about to rely to him when Taio Cruz ' Break your heart' Blasted though the Speakers, Hey I love this song.

" We are not doing Hangover Girly " Brittany said making me groan Angrily at my Best-friend/sister glaring at her. She's lucky I love her or I would have begged her until she gave in.

" How about ughhh Fine we do Your song choice" I said whining like a 1 Year after someone takes their Toy from them.

Brittany and Mike High-fived each-other happily, " We can started the dancing tommrow Morning before we go to school" Brittany said making me and Mike nod our heads glancing towards Terri who was texting someone on her phone.

" You guys can take any Guest room Tonight , Now go gets some sleep Kiddo's " Terri said laying down on the bed in the Basement still trying whoever on the phone with her.

I still want that Drink and I will get too even if I have to be sneaky about it hahaha I haven't had a drink in 2 years an Im losing my fucking Mind people.

Brittany dragged upstairs an towards a Guest room, " Yeah Rachel , Your sleeping with me because You aren't sneaking out to go drinking" She said making me whine Angrily.

Do you just hate it when your friends Boss you around because I do and its also very very Annoying to me, Reminds me on the old me.

Just hope when they do finally find out about my shocking , messed up , cruel and scary Past they will someday forgive me for keeping from them especially Santana who really does Dereve to know about it but My Mind and Body will not let me tell her.

I finally drifted off to sleep with Brittany's arms wrapped lightly around me keeping me in Place.

* * *

**A/N: Characters from glee nor The Songs Used in my story are Mine , they all belong to their creators or they one's who's Played them ( I will never forget you Cory and Naya , I love you both) . Also In later Chapters Puck might start flirting with Santana again just to piss Rachel off and Two He's might still like her. Rachel's Past will caused Problems in her Life and Relationship. and well she is going to have to lie to them about not having Powers so meh.**

**Count on me- Bruno Mars sung by Terri and Rachel**

**Next to me- Emeli Sandé Also sung by Terri and Rachel**

_Chapter 2: The Power within_

_Terri Explains to Rachel about her Powers , Why She got them , How to use them and Most importantly How to get them In check for when she not fighting Monsters and Villian for Lima. The Power Within in you is a very Powerful Thing to be proud of._


	2. The Power Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel fially sings after 2 years from fiving everything up and Terri tell Rachel about her powers.

**A/N: This Chapter starts off in Glee ( Because I'm super Lazy right now to write a Whole School scene ) where Rachel , Brittany and Mike to do there Routine. Also For Fun I'm going to start making Puck Piss Rahel the hell off also Known as Rachel Beats the shit out of Puck and Well Finn to Kinda.**

**PS: I promise you all mainly the Puck Fans , that I have no hate for the dude, Finn only listen to Puck because of the bro code.**

**Now Chapter 2 : The Power Within Enjoy**

* * *

I Sat down in my Normal Seat In glee with my Arms crossed over my chest, _' Awww Somebody seems mad'_ The Small Voice in my head said making me Flick the Air Off glaring at Nothing.

Brittany Waved a hand in front of my face, " Rae-Rae Are you There Girly " She asked in a very Concern Voice making me slowly Glance at My Tall Bubbly Best-friend with a small Smile.

" I'm Fine Britt-Britt , Don't Worry about me" I said Patting The Blonde Cheerio on the Shoulder as Everyone began to Fill the Choir Room.

I saw Santana and Quinn walk into the Choir room, _' UH-oh Berry Someone Is so Trouble'_ The Voice said making me Punch myself in the face causing me to fall out of my Chair.

Mike and Brittany Quickly helped me back to my chair, " Dude, Rachel What Happened are you Okay" Mike said Checking my Face for any Damage to it.

Terri gave me ' Stop it ' Look as She and talked about something by the Panio Laughing like their Still Married, They Confusing you know.

When the Bell Finally Fucking Rings kissing Terri on the cheek before walking to the front of the Call smiling only to get back Confused Looks from everyone expect for me.

I glanced towards Terri to see her writing something on the Broad, _' Welcome Back Rachel Berry'_ was written crossed the Board in Big Bold Letters, Oh Just fucking Great Here comes all the Insults.

"Okay New Directions Please Welcome back , Rachel who been Sick with the flu for the past Week" said making me Glance at Terri with a Grateful and Loving Smile as she gave me a thumbs up as her Response.

Santana and Quinn gave me a curious look before turning their attention back to Will, Well not before Santana slapped me on the back of the head First hahaha Love you too San.

looked at me with Sweet ( That's a first) Smile, " Rachel , My Lovely Terri Told me you have a song Be pared for us Today, So Please Go head Rach" He said confusing the Hell out of me.

I just sat there Stunned in my Seat looking at Will with so much Shock in my eyes while Santana and the others Minus Brittany and Mike Looked at me with a Little Disbelief in their eyes, Wow Thanks for the Love guys I will appreciate it .

Brittany Dragged me towards the Front of the glass with Mike Grabbing A microphone and A Guitar from the Rack in the Room. Brittany patted me on the shoulder before she and Mike Walked behind me.

" For Rachel comeback Song , she Will be sing Darkside by Kelly Clarkson" said only to Jump when I ran Out of the room not wanting to be looked at anymore by My own Girlfriend and Friends.

I darted towards the Girls Bathroom wanting to Empty my Stomach from the stress and Anxiety I'm feeling right now. I bolted into the Bathroom causing it to break from the Impact, ' Okay That's new' I thought running into a Stall.

After Like 4 Minutes of Pucking my Guts out in the Bathroom, I was back in front of Everyone, " Sorry About that, I'm still Kinda Sick from the flu" I lied not wanting to be Called a Diva again by anyone.

I gave a Weak Nod to Brad feeling Sick to my Stomach but The Looks Brittany and Mike Was Giving me slowly made it Better. I placed both hands on the Mic trying not to Look at the crowd in Front of me.

_Oh-oh, no-oh-oh_

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

Brittany and Mike Slowly started to Dance with The Words while I just there Looking like An Idiot because my feet Won't Move, ' Great I'm Frozen in Place' I thought still not looking towards the Crowd.

_Or will you stay? Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out, will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me? Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

I heard Brittany and Mike Cheer when They Saw me Slowly start to Move Long with them, I Glanced at Terri who was Dancing With beside the Whiteboard Happily.

_Like a diamond from black dust_

_It's hard to know what can become if you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me? Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

I was so Into the Song I didn't even Know when Tina and Marley Jumped up to Join in with Dancing, I was Also able to look at the Crowd with a Confident Smile all over my Face.

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? Ohh..._

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me? Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

I laughed when Mike , Tina , Brittany and Marley Tacked me into a group Hug as I sing the Finally Part of the Song. I gave Brittany a small smile when she kissed my Forehead.

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Don't run away, promise you'll stay_

As The Song Faded away I jumped on Brittany's Back laughing at The others Reactions to My Song Choice, " Well All I have to say Rachel is Fanstaic Job with the song and Love the Chorography" Will said walking towards me.

I jumped off Britt's Back smiling at My Teacher as Santana and The Others Clapped Finally. I hugged as Mike and the others Walked back to their Seats next to their Lovers.

Santana and Quinn ( Who should really back off my Girlfriend before I throw her into the Son ) gave me a Smile an A Thumbs up. I laughed when Brittany grabbed Quinn by the ear an Forced her Next to her.

" Nice Song Rachel , Why did you choice to sing that Ex of Mine" Puck said making his way towards me with his Stupid Smirk on his Face, I mean Come on your never going to get a girl with that Smirk Puckerman.

I slowly Clutched my Fist tightly beside me Glaring at my Ex-boyfriend Angrily, " Why Don't you Just sit back down, Puckerman before I rip out your Vocal Cords" I said getting in his Face.

Santana pulled out a Whiteboard from her Cheerio's bag making everyone look at her with a Raised eyebrow, " What Someone has to keep score on this" She said kicking Finns chair over.

And That My friends is One reason Why I fucking Love That Cheerio she always knows how to Melt my heart and Forget What I was doing, I mean One Time she said something that made me forget I was driving us to School Yeah We ended up at Dalton.

Also Trust me I didn't get off the Hook by her nor Daltons Principal, What My car might have went into their School Leaving me and Santana unharmed but I was yelled at by everyone.

Noah stood is ground's glaring into my Soul, " Make me Berry" He said with an heavy laugh at the end of his sentence clapping his boyish hands.

He did not just say that to me, " I'm so happy I decided to bring those Memories whippers to class today" Terri whispered making me smirk at Noah cracking my Knuckles.

I felt my Body slowly start to heat from my Angry, " I'm only going to give you one more fucking Chance to back off me Puckerman , or else you being for your life" I said as Smoking came out of my Ears.

Noah went to punch me in the face but His fist was met with my Hand, " Nice try , Puckerman" I said before bending his fist backwards as My eyes turned Red from my heat Vision.

Noah tried to pry my hand off his fist before Kicking me in the Stomach, " Uhh Finn , Mike Anyone wanna help me" He said getting in a shaking Fighting Stance as Finn walked behind him.

Mike prayed hiding behind Santana for Protecting, "I'm only doing this because of the Bro Code , Dude" Finn growled out to Puck Angrily as he got into a Fighting stance.

Santana glanced behind her as Mike Wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking her at the Scared Boy before glancing at Brittany and Quinn who were Watching with an Amused Smile on their faces.

I looked down at my hands as Flames formed around them before Glancing at Puck with an Evil and Deadly Smirk as Flames came to my hair, I Fucking feel like Ghost rider right now you know Minus the Skull part.

Finn fell to his knees Hiding behind Puck Legs shaking at my New form while Santana and The others Quickly Hid behind some Chair's. Finn lip start to Trimble a little as Puck looked down at him.

"Rachel Okay You scared them Enough so Uhhh cool off please" Terri said trying to act like she doesn't know about my Powers as she Hid behind the Panio.

I slowly made the Fire Disappear from my Body only to make the ground shake with Only a stomp to the ground. I crackled my knuckles with crackling all my other Bones.

I picked Up Puck By the Throat as my Eyes turn red again, " Finn Sweetie you can return to the others" I said sweetly to my Frozen Ex-boyfriend.

Finn crawled over to Marley side shaking again from the Fear he is in right now which is Totally Noah's fault by the way.

I sent Noah flying into the Back wall of the Choir room turning my back against Him as a test, ' He's going to think I'm Not going to be Pay Attention now 'I thought placing my hands out like Doctor Strange does.

I closed my eyes focusing on my Surroundings around me, " Ummm What's she doing now" Quinn Whispered making me sign at Nothing trying to Focus on My Surroundings.

I heard Something break from behind me and a small Painful Whine mean Pucks trying to stand up without someone helping him up.

" Okay Berry I may have fucking Broken Ribs and some Internal Bleeding but I won't giving up " He said making me Smirk at nothing and No-one, I think He running towards me because I can him screaming and Whining at the Same time.

I flew up into the Air doing a Double backflip before Standing behind Puck, " Hey look behind you Puckerman" I said tapping him on the shoulder as Terri got the Needles ready for everyone.

Puck slowly turned around only to meet my Fist to his Face, " Anymore Puckerman or did you finally have enough" I said as he Fell to the ground holding broken and Bloody Nose.

" Whatever Berry" He mumbled gasping for Air since I broke his nose and all , He will Live don't judge me people I have Angry Management Problems so now I need a drink or two.

Terri Pressed a Button on her jacket causing All the Needles to fly into everyone Necks sending them into a deep Sleep, " Heal the Boy Rachel" Terri demanded pointing to now Knocked out Puckerman.

I groaned before Placed both my hands over Noah body making an Orange Like Light appear on his Whole Beaten up body. I looked at Terri Once the healing did it's Jump of the Football player.

"Time for your Power Training Rae"

_Fuck._

* * *

I yelped when Terri tossed me in her Basement Bedroom on the bed as she walked to her Computer desk. I struggled placing my hands under my head looking up at the Ceiling.

Terri pushed a button on the desk looking at me, " Rachel get the hell up please , you need to learn how to use your Powers and learn how to control them" She said as The basement room slowly turned into a training room.

" I used them perfectly back there Terri , you saw me I was fucking Epic" I said only to scream when the Bed shocked me out of it, Damn it Terri you couldn't have found a better way to shut me up.

Terri Pointed towards the Center of the room holding the remote glaring At me.

I ran towards the Center making Terri Smirk clapping her hands in delightment, " Alright The Computer is going to say one of yours powers and your going to Use it against something" She said pointing to her computer desk.

I grunted crossing my arms over my chest kicking the floor, "Fine" I mumbled out like a little kid being told No by their Parents and well she like my Parent so I will act the way I want to okay.

Terri Quickly pressed the Button on the computer ducking under it for protection from anything being thrown or something.

**"Super Strength: You are able to pick up Heavy Objects , Break anything and Send someone flying crossed the room"**

Sweet No Wonder I could pick up Puck without hurting my Arms, Wait a Minute Why are there Objects flying at me and why is Terri Just looking at me with a small smirk on her Face.

I punched a chair away from my face before doing a backflip to Avoid a Toaster to the gut, " Alright , Objects Let's Party" I said getting into a fighting Stance as the Objects came to a stop.

" Now Rachel Don't get Angry because You will Triger it Okay because we're trying to keep it a serect for now"

_Yes Mother._

**" Pyrokinesis: You can control and Manipulate the Power of Fire from your hands or Minds"**

Sweet now I can take my Angry out on Anything I fucking Want with my Pyrokinesis, Watch out Cheerio's Locker room Rachel's coming to visit tonight for some revenge hahaha.

Terri Wacked me on the back of the head before going to a chair in the middle of the room, " Now Rae You going to Free those Keys from the Ice Block and return them to me" She said snapping her Fingers making a shield form around her.

Really I have to Save Keys from an Ice Black is that the best she could think of for me really just really. I groaned before getting into a conformable Prostion with my arms crossed firmly crossed my chest.

I glared at the Ice cube holding the Set of key's, ' If you really need something to test your Angry think O-' The Voice in my head as just as the Ice block was imflames into Flames.

"Well Great Job Rachel, Just next time less flames because I'm not paying for your Messing in my house"

_Whatever you fucking say Mother._

**"Electrokinesis: You can Project and Create Lighting and Electricity**

You know Having Power won't be so bad Now that I think of it, I get to Save Lima and Hurt Puck without him even knowing it was me the Whole time.

I looked at my ( Not Manish) Hands with a small smirk on my face as 6 Cyborgs where being brought out of the walls by the Creepy sounding like one of my ex-girlfriends computer.

I got into my fighting Stance laughing at the Stupid cyborgs brushing some of my Hair back, " Let's do this thing "I said making the Cyborgs charge at me with their weapons out.

I grabbed one with a Bolt of Lighting tossing it into One of his Friends, " Sweet" I said as They Explosed at Contact with each other.

_I'm now happy I'll was Strucked by lighting a week ago._

**" Force Field: A shield like Power to Protect you or a Loved one from harms way**

Okay a Force Field will Come in handy from time and Time from Mission's with really hard enemies for me to fight on my own.

Why is Terri Pointing a gun at me, " Wait Come on Terri Im sorry about my Insults to you but you don't have to shot me for them" I said covering myself The Best I could from the gun.

Terri fired the gun at me 5 times making me scream in fear, " Rachel You can look now sweetie " Terri said making me slowly move my head to look at her only to see a red Force field standing in between us.

_Alright Loving my fucking Powers , what's next_

**" Demonic Empowerment/ Transformation : Just to ask have you ever heard of Ghost rider before Rachel "**

Well who hasn't watched Ghost rider before I mean its only Mine and Santana favorite Movie to watch together, Oh also Agent of Shields too Love it.

Wait I have his Power of Demonic Empowerment but I didn't make any details with the Devil, " Uh whaaa" I said confused and Concern for my Prison Record.

Terri Just held up a Picture of Puck making me Growl as my Whole Body combust into Flames and my Face is turned into a Skull, " Awww sweet I'm the female ghost Rider" I said turning back to my normal skin.

_You know I heard Puckerman is super terrifed of Ghost rider, so I made another way to scare the shit out of him_

**" Empathy: You are able to feel and Understand other people emotions and Feelings"**

Empathy are cool I guess I loved Phoebe from Charmed wait doesn't she have that Power haha Oh shit I'm going to be feeling everyone Emotions when I go to school on Monday, Send up please.

" See If you can feel anyone Feelings or Emptions Rachel " Terri said making me nod as I began to focus on sensing someone Feelings or Emotions.

After a Minute of focusing I finally was meet with a arching heart causing me to cry out in pain holding my heart, " Shit make it stop , Why does this fucking heart badly" I cried falling to my side.

Terri Walked over to me bending down to my level, " Alright Rachel You have every power in the world , but now onto your Weaknesses okay " She said helping me up from the ground as the aching heart slowly fades away.

_She is going to be the impossible death of me someday_

* * *

Terri pulled me into the Living room of her 45 Million dollar Mansion pushing me onto the red Leather loveseat the same way My ex-girlfriend Susan did on our 10th date.

Terri Type something on the keypad beside the Couch an Seconds later a Huge Flat Screen Tv appeared in front of me, Is this girl fucking Rich or what I'm concerned right now.

**" Brittany Susan Pierce : You treat Brittany Like your sister who you need to protect no matter but when seeing her Heart you either get Enraged or you Breakdown next to her. "**

I wish this bitch of a Computer would stop following me around this damn House its creepy , " You know this is super creepy to me , Also tell this bitch to stop talking about my friends" I snapped at Terri who just gave me a small smile before turning back to the TV.

**" Lucy Quinn Fabray:** **You began to date Quinn 2 years before Santana and a year after Finn , Even if she's your ex-girlfriend you still feel like you need to Protect with everything you have in you"**

Can I go Prison for Killing a Computer for not listening to me, "Me and Quinn had something Special alright now just fucking drop it" I said glaring at the Tv/Computer Angrily.

**"Shelby Corcoran : You been Abundant by your mother for the fourth and Finally time , You hate her for causing you so much pain in your life"**

Okay How fucking dare that Bitch speak of my Mother with me in the House ughh I hate her so much I wish I never even Meat her in the First Place.

**"Anger: Its no lie that Anger is also a Strength but With you its mostly A weakness for you , Rachel you get Angry really Fast because you want to Protect the people you Love but Also when Puck flirts with Santana "**

Puckerman needs to Learn how to respect me before I respect his Stupid ass and his fucking dumb smirks thinking he's can get her with just one Smile hahaha I think Not.

**" Water and Ice: With you having Fire and being able to turn into a skull demon you can not be around Water or Ice when Using them"**

We all Know Computer Water or ice always beats Fire no matter what the Battle is , so Please stop talking now before I burn a Hole in you.

**"Jealously : You get way to Jealous that the Anger is relised when you are Alone or Alone with the one making you Jealous "**

I know this bitch did not just call me a jealous type because I'm not , " No I'm not Asshole , so fuck off" I snapped at the Tv in front of me stomping my foot on the floor.

"Yes you are Rachel " Terri said walking into the Kitchen laughing at me and my Stunned Angry Face.

_So can I kill her now or Should I wait to kill her_

**" Leroy and Hiram Berry: You hate your own Father for kicking you out of the house at the age of 13 "**

Well of course they kicked me out at the age of 13, I mean on the streets ever since but hey I have a dog pack now so hahah there Lost I need a bed in my Life please.

**" One More for the Road Berry: Santana Lopez you are way to overprotective of her that when you are protecting her your not worrying about yourself"**

Sorry if I was just trying to be a good Girlfriend who Protects their lover, and also a bad one by Lying to her about this hahaha once she finds out I'm going to finally meet my Impossible death.

"So Anything Else Terri or else is that it" I asked as the TV slowly went back to its hiding Place as Terri walked in with two glasses of Fruit Punch.

Terri Laughed handing me my Cup, "Oh sweet but deadly Rachel we are not even close to Done yet , next up with have a Simulator" She said Once again Grabbed me by the shirt collar.

_oh she so lucky im in somewhat in a good mood or else I set her and her house on fire, Okay I sounded like Eminem there._

* * *

Here we are now In here Backyard House which is super Nice by the way , I mean Like she has a fucking bar in the center of the room, _' And looks who not watching me'_ I thought slowly making my way towards the Bar.

"Stop right there Rachel Barbra Berry before I call your friends over and let them yell at you for trying to sneak in a drink"

Damn Terri with her I'm going to be a Snitch and tell on your when all you wanted to do was have a fucking Drink or two and then go clubbing with a couple of old friends of yours you know Harmless fun.

Terri tossed me a headset, "Put that on then walk towards the Medal pats beside me" She said going back to her Laptop and tablet making me groan in Annoyance.

I did a face before Angrily face the Headset of my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, 'X-Ray vision sweet' I thought only to get smack on the back of the head by Air.

I walked towards the Metal pats turning off my X-Ray vision arms stilled crossed over my chest Angrily as Terri turned on the Simulator laughing a little.

" Let's see if this Calms your Anger and gets you to use your Powers calmly and not placed friends in hospitals"

_Me and Puckerman aren't friends asshole_

and Now onto the Fucking Simulator , let's get this over with so I can sleep or something.

* * *

I stood in front of McKinley High school wearing a Black T-shirt , a Leather jacket with Spikes and Torned Blue jeans and Briker gloves, " Am I in ghost Rider because isn't this what he wears in the movie' I thought before slowly looking at my self in a Puddle of water.

I saw my hands burst into Flames as Puck Walked towards me with Brittany and Mike behind him, " Hey Rachel How are you this Morning" Mike asked sweetly winking at my Outfit.

" Puck Remember she can easily turn you into Dust, she Litterly fucking Ghost rider now " Mike said noticing the glace of me and him where having with each other.

Puck laughed a little before clapping his hands , " Alright I'm done playing Games with you , so me You 8 tonight at the alley crossed the Lima Bean" He said as Santana , Quinn , Finn, Tina, Kurt, Kitty and Marley walked towards us.

Santana and Quinn leaned on Both my sides, " Dude your going to lose again her" Quinn said patting my head laughing a little at her baby Daddy.

" Show him Babe what you got and what he doesn't "Santana said pulling Quinn far away from me, Wait she said what I got that he doesn't.

_( This is only a simulator Rachel, in here everyone knows you have powers)_

Well if you say so Terri , If you fucking say so.

I felt my skin start to slowly burn away from my body shit my does this hurt so fucking much, I looked at myself in the Puddle of Water to only to see a skull Demon hahaha sweet.

Puck glare turned into a scared look as he backed away from me as I started walking towards him, " H-How " He stutters out as his back meets a brick wall.

I crossed my eyes as My flesh came back to my body, " Lighting Asshole , that's how but anyway see you at 8 Puckerman" I said walking into the school leaving behind a shaking Puckerman.

_( You didn't punch him to death, hey your learning Rae)_

Terri how am I hearing you Voice if your not next to me , Its scary and creepy all at the same fucking time please stop it.

Sue walked over to me with a Wired look on her face, 'Wait is she smiling , huh that's the first' I thought leaning on the locker behind me crossing my arms.

"Rachel Hey can I ask you something" She asked me making me raise an eyebrow at her, Did she call me by my name and not her nicknames for me oh I'm liking this simulator.

I nodded leaning my head back against the locker, "Shoot away Sue I mean " I said looking at the cheerleading coach beside me.

( _I'm going to love to see your reaction to hear Question)_

" Can you Tackle The football couch then William" Sue asked making me do a double take Blinking at her confused on why she wants me to tackle too of the teachers.

I whined crossing my arms glaring at the floor as Sue dragged me towards the Football Field. I yelped when Sue Tossed me out of the field like a fucking Ragdoll, ' Dude how are they also tossing me when im the one with the Powers' I thought rolling on my back.

Beiste looked down at me with a Raised eyebrow , " What are you doing here Rachel, I thought you Quiet Football a year ago" She asked as I tried to regain my balance away being tossed.

I pointed at Beiste like I'm drunk right now, " Sue wanted me to see if I can tackle you since I have Super Strength" I said falling to the ground trying not to blow chunks on the field.

Beiste nodded helping me up from the ground as All the football Players went to sit down on the Belcher's with the Cheerio's on the others with Sue, Great I'm going to be Hamulated in front of them.

 _( Remember Rachel you have to keep calm okay so try not to kill the couch in the Simulator also only the Simulator you can get hurt the real life you will only be sore when its over , Also Santana wants to know if you free to_ _Night)_

Beiste dragged me at the end of the Field before running towards the others end of the field, _' She's going to Murder you'_ The voice in my head said as Beiste got into a Weird Stance.

I tried to look around for a way to run away from being being tossed by the Football couch who can kill anything with one touch _, ' So should I take a picture for Memories of this moment'_ The voice said making me groan.

"Can I tackle Finn or one of the other football players Sue, Please" I said to the cheerleading coach hiding behind the Yellow Pole thing scared for my life.

Sue shook her head making me whine hitting my head on the Pole before slowly coming out of hiding playing with my hands.

_( Ughhh just run at him fake to the left and then wrap your around around him and tackle , its not that hard Rachel)_

Fine I try it your way Terri but if this turns out badly you are dead when they headset is off my head .

I took off towards Beiste as Everyone took out their phones, I really starting to hate this Simulator now.

Can't I just take off my Headset now because if not then Im killing Terri when I can.

I stopped running before Waving at Everyone slowly disappearing from their Vision.

"Welcome back to the Real World Rae-Rae , now Onto your Strength's"

_When will this all end , please tell me soon cuz im fucking losing it._

* * *

Here we Are back down in her Basement Bedroom/Training room aka The room Im not liking anymore do to her Ordering me around like I'm her Trainee or Something.

Terri clapped her hands making the Same Tv from Upstairs appear in the middle of her Desk, Its Official The computer chick is my new stalker sweet.

" My Strength's Okay What are they" I asked as Terri sat down at her desk looking at me with a Smirk, I'm really hating those fucking Smirks like really just stop it.

Terri pointed towards the TV in front of her which turned on without someone turning it out, _' Her house is fucking Haunted I'm scared someone save me'_ I thought backing away towards the Stairs.

**" Marshal Arts: Rachel are an expert Marshal Artist since the Age of 3. You taught yourself when your fathers wasn't home"**

Well I got Tired of them taken their Anger out of me so I take my Father's Laptop and got to Learning, I can kick someone's windpipe without harming it to bad.

I yelped in Surprise when a Cyborg grabbed me by the Arm an Bent it Backwards making me laughing in Annoyance as Terri made 4 more Appear in front of me.

I managed to do a Twist around myself to kicked the Cyborg away from me before getting into a fighting stance glaring at them.

I blocked one of The Cyborg's attack by doing a spin kick to his metal Face but doing a sweep to Another Cyborg foot, I kicked the Face's in before looking over at Terri who was watching my Training videos on the TV.

**" guitarist: You are very Talent in playing the Guitar , Any Kind there is. "**

What I get Lonely when I'm outside alone in the cold with no-one by myside , so I took a Kids Electric Guitar for Barrowing and Played it for people. I gave it back when he told his Mother on me.

_Let's get on with it please , I have Dated to get to._

**" Dancing and Singing: You have been dancing and Singing since you were Very young. "**

I remember I would always get yelled at by my Fathers when they returned home from work because I was dancing in the Living room, I was also getting grounded for no reasons at all.

You know I would probably been killed the Moment they were called to pick me up from the Police station after my drunk driving arrestment last Month, but no they Kicked me out the Car.

I did get in trouble my the Glee member's by the way don't piss them off by getting Arrested they will yell at you until you punch one of them.

_Ughhh I need a drink right now but I don't wanna keep getting yelled at or threatened_

**"Leadership: You are really great a Leader since you going to be one soon"**

Leadership meaning Leading other people into the danger ways , No way Bitch I'm not being the cause of people in Pain and Plus Im a bad Leader My fathers told me so.

_I wonder who I'm going to be leading though , can't wat to meet them._

**" The Cheerio's and The football Players: You don't like the Pain and all the Sluishes the threw at you but You knew Each name the called you or all the Slushies they tosses at you that it was making you into what you are today."**

They all can go to fucking Hell ( Minus Santana , Brittany , Quinn , Kitty , Mike and Finn Of course ) for all the pain they caused not just me but everyone in the fucking School Like really guys grow the hell up.

Also They all have a fucking Surprise coming there way very soon ( Again Minis Santana and my friends) Aka The Revenge for the Pain you caused everyone and yes Sue and Beiste knows what I'm doing.

_Can't wait to see the others reactions to the Biggest payback ever made_

**" Swordsmanship: You an Expert at Swordsmanship"**

Its not really that hard to work with a sword when you have a reason to used them if needed and new flash I need them to protect me from my Fathers and my own Mother.

Plus I got a awesome Scare on my left after a sword Accident 3 years ago after my Father Pushed off my car Roof.

_I love the scar its make me feel more badass then I'll am right now._

**"Gunmanship: You an expert a using Guns "**

How do she even know that cuz no-one not even Santana Knows an I used to tell her everything other that that and the fact I have ever Power in the world, you think she be bad at me for keeping it from her.

I shot my first gun at the age of 10 and ever since then I been a master at it, Don't tell anyone okay Its my serect. I would never use them on anyone even if they do need a good fucking scare in their lifes.

_But I will fucking shoot this damn Computer for not leaving me alone_

**"Anger: Anger may be a weakness for you too since Anger can cause some of your Powers to not work right but when you super Angry the powers that do work get Upgraded "**

Sweeeeet I wonder what Power will become even more Powerful then my other ones, ' Your Loving this Aren't you' The Voice asked me as I leaned again a wall humming to myself.

_Yep_

"I know there More Terri so What's the next sage of The Power within me " I said banging my head against the wall groaning tiredly .

Terri leaned back against the her desk chair placing her hands behind her head, " Nah That's its Rae , your Done but you go training tommrow so don't be out to Late with your friends missy"

_Ughhh yes mother or whatever you are too._

* * *

I yelped when I was tackled into a hug my a all bubble cheerleader jumping up in down, Ohhhh the Memory of what happened yesterday is flashing back to me like a Bullet train.

"C-Can't B-Breathe " I gasped out kicking my feet in the air for help or something , Don't let me run out of air I don't really wanted to explain why Im still up and die on the ground died.

Brittany started to spin around like a Jet Plane making me bite back my Throw up the best I could, Anytime people save a soon to be superhero from dying by her friends deadly hugs.

" Britt You killing the girl She super red" _Oh Thank god saved by her Girlfriend oh I could kiss you Quinn_ But I'm not im faithful... well now I'll am.

Brittany Jumped me on my ass before hugging her Girlfriend, "Oh I'm fine done here "I said only to yelping in Surprise again when someone a Male this times Wraps me in a hug.

Finn Kissed my forehead shaking me like a Puppy needing Loving from its owner who to busy working on homework or your girlfriend who keeps texting you new Mother asking where you are and why isn't she texting back.

_Can I burn him just a little until he lets me the hell go_

Finn placed me back on my feet as Marley and Kitty pulled me into a hug, " Missed you too Girls, I mean hugged by everyone but Kurt and Santana so where are those two Knuckleheads" I said as the Two girls pulled away from the Hug.

" Puck pushed Kurt down the downstairs so Santana is currently screaming at the Dude , they Be here soon My dear, Also You forgot me and tina" Mike said kissing my forehead as he and Tina hugged me to death.

I nodded only to yelp once again as Brittany and Tina pulled me into Breadsticks to find a table, _' Its funny ever since I'll gave up Being Vegan_. _This is the only place We eat at, and I'm very tired of it'_ I thought trying to break free from Brittany and Tina's hold of my arms.

My Watch started beating Red making my head snap towards it as the others looked at me, " Uhhhh I need to take my Pills , I be right back okay "I said before taking off towards the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me before pressing on the Blue button in the middle of the Watch, 'I'm not ready for a Mission please no Mission ' I thought leaning against the Sink.

"I'm Here Terri, What's going on" I asked Terri Though my watch Mic on the Button of it hoping its not a Mission.

I heard Terri laugh a little Nervous through the small circle Object on my Wrist, " Rach I know your not ready for a real Mission but mad news You got one" She said still laughing nervously.

_Well fuck me why don't you_

" Where the Attack and who" I asked sharply feeling my body temperature rising from the Angry I'm feeling right now.

"Breadsticks and someone named Brody Weston" Terri said making me freeze in my place taking in the news she just gave me.

_She just said Brody Weston and Where again Oh Right here CRAP_

I punched the Sink breaking it half huffing in Annoyance, "Rachel He's coming your Way NOW also Your fathers and Mother are working with him" Terri said before hanging up on me.

 _That bitch is so getting yelled at when I get home tonight_ , _also AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH DAMNIT_

I heard screaming coming from outside the girls Bathroom making me stomping my feet on the ground before looking at the other button on my Watch nodding to myself.

I quickly Pushed the Orange Button when Brittany screams were heard, " Hello Old friends of Mine" Brody Said making my Body Temperuate rose even more after hearing his voice.

_Its On Weston , you about to meet your ex again but with powers_

* * *

**A/N : the chapters is going to be very fun to Write. The Italic is what Rachel is thinking and What Terri says to Rachel. Brody is now in the story and rachel Family has been mentioned . Any Questions asked away.**

**Song: Darkside by Kelly Clarkson sun by Rachel**

_Chapter 3 : Rachel first Mission_

_Rachel finally has her first mission but what shocks her the most is she going to be fighting against her ex-boyfriend Brody Weston, Rachel also has to fast her Girlfriend and friends the next morning after she never returned to the table after Brody left the Restaurant... I know Awkward and busted Rache_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy,


	3. Rachel's First Mission

I slowly walked out of the Breadsticks unnoticed by anyone before running towards my Table as Brody stood on top of a Table glaring at Everyone. I looked towards Brittany to see Both Santana and Quinn Pressing down on her side.

I slowly leaned to the side glaring draggers into the Cheating Bastard I used to fucking Date Who's eyes locked with Mine, _' Ahhh Shit'_ I thought slowly getting up from my hiding Spot.

"Who is she and Why does she look like Rachel" Mike Whispered making me look at him with a Raised Eyebrow. Mike Laughed hiding behind Tina for Safety reasons and not because he was scared.

Brody walked over to me placing both of his hands on my shoulders, " He's right you do look like Rachel" He said only to get kicked in the Dick by Me for speaking my Name.

I grabbed Brody by the neck lifting him up off the ground as Santana glared at Brody while the others Minus Brittany ( Who knocked out right now) Laughed at him.

" Now I have No Idea who this Rachel Person is but she must be an Idio-Owwww to Ever have dated you" I said rubbing my left side after being kicked into my Santana.

Santana kept Kicking me in the side before she tossed the Bloody Towel at my Face laughing. Santana was about to tossed the food at my face when Tina and Marley slapped her on the back of the head.

Note to self don't talk about yourself when your overprotective girlfriend is Litterly next to you, " If you don't know who Rachel is then How did you know we dated" Brody said as he tried to pry my hands off his Neck.

Santana rised an eyebrow at me, " Actually I want to know that to, How the hell do you know my Girlfriend" She said getting in my Face with a Knife in her hand, She going to stab me with a butter Knife.

" Are you going to stab with me a Butter Knife if I don't Sant- Girl I don't Know" I said tossing Brody into the Window shattering when his Body made Contact.

Santana looked down at her hand before looking back up at me shaking her head before sitting back down next to Quinn so she can help wake up Brittany from her Slumber.

Brody tackled me to the ground, _' Oh He did the old Attack while my guard is down trick Nice Weston Nice'_ I thought before kicking him into the ceiling with one arm.

I did a flip to get back up as Brody Fell onto an Empty Table by the Window, " Your not so tough Weston " I said making a green Laser Bo appear in my Left Hand glaring at him.

Brody rolled off the table groaning, " Your not the only one with Powers Girly" He said before lifting a table off the ground as he slowly got up from the ground.

_Oh great He's also has Power's.. Terri next time Warn someone about this_

Brittany's eyes slowly fluttered open coughing up a little before Leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder, " What's going on , where's Rachel" She asked groggy from being Shot or stabbed, I don't know its hard to tell.

_She's need's a doctor before she bleeds the fuck out. Also A least she remember to ask where I am , Like Geeez People I still a part of the group._

Brody shot me in the arm with an Arrow, _'Dude really think he can Harm me with a Arrow_ ' I thought trying to pull the Arrow out of my arm but the Damn thing won't Won't Budge.

Brody snapped his fingers smirking at me, " Can You Fly Whatever your Name is" Brody asked before pushing a Button on his arm waving his smirk replaced with a childish smile.

The Thing I knew I was being dragged towards the Window, _'I'm not Done with you yet Weston'_ I thought before using my heat Vision to cut the Rope off the Arrow.

I heard Tina gasp making me do a Quick 180 to see what's happening, " She's going into Shock, Why hasn't anyone called for help" Tina said slapping a sweaty Brittany's Cheeks trying to keep the Blonde up.

_I Have Telekinesis and Healing so why haven't I done anything to help my fucking Friend._

I blasted Brody with Lighting into the Boys Bathroom before running over to Brittany's Side panicking badly, I mean one of friends is badly hurt what else do I do people.

_Calm down and help you friend Rachel you can do this Alright now go before Brodt gets back up_

I looked at Quinn who was trying not to cry, "Help me Lay her on the ground Q-Blondie" I said making the smaller Blonde nod Quickly Before placing one of Brittany's arms around her shoulder.

Once Brittany was laying on her back I crawled towards her Injuried Side, "Hold her Hand because this is going to hurt badly , Just Know I'm doing this to help you" I said placing my hand on top of Brittany's forehead.

Quinn Grabbed Brittany hand, " She's going to help you Britt" Quinn Whispered as Brittany looked into my eyes the best she Can since her eyes are barely Opened.

" I want Rachel here too" She gasp out weakly making me Curse in my head before looking towards the Bathroom Quickly.

I Quickly Astral Projection out of my Body an Back into the Girl's Bathroom , " Shit Shit Shit" I said before running out of the Bathroom to see my Physically Body Slummed over.

_Didn't think this Though God damnit Wait I can just use my Telekinesis on my Body too._

I carefully without being seen by everyone Lifted my body back into a sitting Prostion making my way towards my Friends.

I glanced down at Brittany with a small Smile before I used my Telekinesis on Both my Physically Body and to Pull the Bullet out of Brittany's Side.

My heart broken at the sound of Brittany's cries of Pain, "She's almost there Sweetie Just hang on a little Longer" I whispered down to my Tall Blonde friend as I counited to try to make it took like My Physically Body is doing the Work.

Once The Bullet was out of Brittany side I tossed towards Brody who was trying to stand up again, I saw my hand start to fade away meaning I need to get back to the bathroom before I went back into my Body.

" I need to go back to the Bathroom, I left my Pills in there" I quickly said before running back towards the Bathroom not noticing the others watching me leave.

Once I hit the Bathroom I faded back into my Body Groaning from being out of it for too Long, _' Heal Her Now she Bleeding even more now'_ The voice in my head said making me shaking my head to snap out of it.

I placed both of my hands on the Brittany's Wound making the Orange Light to flash over it, " There you go Sweetie All better" I said removing my hands from where the Wound use to be at.

Quinn carefully helped Brittany sit up, "Thank you " She said as Santana and the others nodded in Agreement making me give them a smile getting up from the floor.

"You guys are very Welcome , Now back to it" I said before tackling Brody out of the Restaurant Angrily, What he'll will Pay for hurting Brittany.

* * *

Brody pushed into me into a Building before Flying up into the sky, _' Nobody Hurts my Friends and gets away with it'_ I thought before flying after my Cheating Ex Boyfriend.

I tackled Brody Onto the Nearest Roof, "Weston You Almost killed my Best-friend , so Now you must Pay the Price" I said Punching him in the Face Mulpite times.

Brody kneed me off of Him before sending out a Red shock wave towards me, " Well Hello Rachel Nice to meet you again after all this years Apart" He said only to Yelp in Surprise when I spun him around into a Circle.

_Didn't Terri say he was working with my mother and those Bastards I used to call my Fathers._

I tossed Brody Close to the Edge of the roof before slowly transforming into Ghost Rider ( I love him but Brody is scared of Him) for the Second time since I found I had Powers.

Brody Lifted his head up to get a good Glancing off me, " Dude, You have the Power to turn into the Devil from that Movie" He said scrambling away from me with a terrifed look on his Face.

I wrapped my arms around his body before bringing him closer to me, " What do my fucking Parents Want Weston" I said throwing him into the Air growling like a Dog.

I leaped high up into the Air next to Brody, " They Want to destroy you Berry , you Mothers knows you can't say No to Santana and Brittany so she thinking about Getting the old group back together" He said making me Punch him back down to the ground.

Brody held his shoulder as I standing on the next building slowly letting my Flesh come back to my Body, I formed a Fire on my hand as Brody popped his should back into Place.

Brody flew at me forming a red crossbones Knife in his Hand, " They Won't stop until you are no More" He said slice at my Throat only to be meet with a Rock fist to the Groin.

_He'll won't be having any kids now, Well Brody I just saved tons of Girls from your Heartbreaking ways._

Brody Groaned dropping the Knife onto the floor next to my feet before He crumbled to the ground in Pain Holding his Probably Bleeding Dick.

I took off my Mask getting all into his face, " I'm going to only tell you this Once Bitch, Near me or my friends again Including Puckerman then you and me are going to have Problems "I snapped giving his Groin another Good Rock Punch.

I teleported Brody away from me before leaning against the Roof Door, ' _Well How does it feel to win against someone other than yourself Berry'_ The Voice in my head asked in a meaningful tone, I hurt everywhere God Damnit.

_So Should I go back to my friends and My Favorite Latina or Start on my Prank for Monday._

I made my Costume disappear before I took off into the Night Sky an towards McKinley High school with a Devilishly Smile on my Face.

 _I promise I start spending time with Santana and the others again but right now onto the payback on the cheerio's and football_ Players.

* * *

I landed on my feet at the Entrance of the School 2 hours Later ( Stopped by the Store to grab some stuff) before looking around for Any Camera's or Bystanders near by.

I spotted a Camera at the End of the school Building, _' Time cover them up'_ I thought before Leaping over towards with a Can of Black Spray Paint. I sprayed the Camera before leaping back over to the Entrance of the school.

I slowly made myself Phase into the Door, _' Hell Yeah People I can walk though anything'_ I thought jumping up and down happily before walking around the school.

I stopped towards the locker room for the Football players, " You really need to think this though Girl" Someone said next to me, She sounded like me and that's creepy man Just creepy.

I screamed when I was thrown into a Roll of Lockers, " Sweetheart you need to lousing up a Little Bit" I heard my Mother voice tell me in my head or something.

Shelby came out of nowhere an Pinned me against the wall laughing a little, ' Tell her Off Rach , show her your stronger than her' The voice said as Me and my Mother glared at each other.

_How is she finding me. I mean she leaves for like a month and then she fucking back to make my lifes even more crappy._

Shelby tossed me on to the floor before pulling a Locker off its Hinges, _' She has Super Strength'_ I thought doing a flip to get up from the floor getting into a fighting stance.

Shelby throw the Locker door at me making me Duck out of the way, " Dude Don't mess up the school" I snapped sending out a Blue Energy Wave at her.

My watch started Beeping again why does she have to call me right now , I'm Trying to defend myself from my fucking Mother.

I quickly Answered the Call from Terri, " Terri Right Now Not a good Time , Kinda trying to keep my mother from killing me because I would like to spend more Time with my friends" I said Ducking from another Locker being tossed at me.

 _" Sorry Sweetie but Santana , Brittany and Tina won't stop blowing my phone up asking where you are"_ Terri said sounding like she was waken out of her Slumber.

Well shit I forgot that They would do that If I didn't return to the Dinner, " Um just tell them I had a family Problem and I had to leave the Restaurant" I said hissing when my Mother Slashed me crossed the cheek with a Pocket Knife.

Shelby rolled her eyes at my Response to Terri before she Formed a Green Energy Ball in her right Hand. Shelby spun the Energy Ball around her Finger sending me an Evil smile.

 _" Okay, You might wanna sit down for my next Bad news Raebean "_ Terri said in her _' I'll have bad news'_ Voice making me cringe at the sound of it, Its not that bad right.

What Could be so Bad right now Other then me trying to keep my Mother from ending My life well That and One of My Ex-girlfriends coming back to Find me.

Shelby just leaned against the Lockers waiting for my Reaction to Terri's news's she about to give me, _' I just came here to do my Prank for Monday but No I get fucking stopped by Shelby and then Terri Calls ughh Life'_ I thought banging my head on the wall beside me.

"Alright Terri Just let me down slowly , What's the Bad news" I asked stilling Banging my head on the wall wishing I didn't have a healing Factor now.

I heard Terri Laugh a little Nervously making want to jump off a Cliff into the Rock bed at the Bottom of it, No really I want to Run to the nearest Cliff and Jump off.

 _" Susan Baxter and Crystal Sanders are back in town"_ Terri said making my heart stop beating from Shock.

Well If I can't die right now My girlfriend Santana will somehow find a way to end me when she finds out about Susan and Crystal hahah Help me hide from those 3 please.

I turned back on Shelby trying to get my Mind right from all the News I just fucking Got from Terri, _' Great more Lies to tell my friends and My Latina Girlfriend who might kill when she finds out'_ I thought kicking the air.

Shelby laughed at my Mini Breakdown playing with her Nails, " Have fun sweetheart because Coming Tuesday I'm going make your Life Hell" She whispered into my ear before Vanishing before I can yell at her.

I ran towards the Choir room with Terri still On the other line, " Is there anything Else you want to fucking tell me Terri before its happens" I snapped into my Watch kicking over my chair Angrily.

Terri reply was a shaky Laugh making get a Nervous feeling in the Pit of my Stomach as I wait on her Stingy Reply, Yeah I'm fucking dead from the Way she taking to fucking Long to Answer me back.

_"Brody , Crystal and Susan will be joining not Only the school but Glee Club and Also Their in all your classes"_

You will guys make fun of me for wanting to run away from My problems again, _' Yep Running away from my Problems , New York city I'm coming'_ I thought before taking off my Watch and Taking off towards the exit of the school.

_I will leave for like a year or maybe 5 then I come back when Nobody wants to kill me for lying , Glad we're on the same Page my friends_

**(A/N: Next Part will be Maribel Lopez P.O.V because in this story she's a Cop )**

* * *

I was Currently in the Kitchen cooking up Dinner when There was Knocking at the Front Door, " I'll got it Mrs. Lopez " Kurt said running down the stairs with Santana Behind him.

Terri Ran into the house Out of breathe holding onto something Super tight in her hand, " Terri What the H-Heck Are you doing here at this time of night" Santana said looking at the clearly out of breathe ex-wife of Will.

I placed the Knife beside the cutting board before making my way towards My friend side helping her up to her feet. I Quickly Sat Terri on the Couch ordering Kurt to get her something to Drink.

" What happened Terri , Where's Rachel and Why are you out of Breathe" Kurt said handing the Nurse a Soda sitting down next to her.

Terri struggled handing me a Watch, " She hasn't been taking my calls and When I went to the school this was on the floor of the choir room" She said taking a long sip of her Soda.

Santana did a front flip over me and Terri landing on the Table glaring at Terri, ' _Oh no San's in Overproctive mood again'_ I thought looking at Rachel's Watch.

I quickly took off towards the stairs pulling out my Cellphone to call my Partner and to go Put on my Uniform. I tossed opened my bedroom door scaring my Husband who was a sleep but I just Ignored him an ran to my Closet.

I tossed my Uniform on the bed dialing my Partners Number, ' She's on Vacation Fucccckkk' I thought kicking the Wall Angrily at myself , Terri and Rachel ( Who will so be spending the rest of the Night and Sunday in jail) mainly Rachel though.

" Esa niña Es entonces yendo too Consíguelo" I mumbled under my Breathe walking past Santana and her group of friends standing beside my Bedroom door.

I grabbed my Key's from the Pot on the table beside the door, " If you want to help Find her then get in a Car NOW" I snapped at my family and Child friends Angrily.

Santana , Michael and Santana friends all ran of the door in a Second after I snapped at them. Santana , Brittany and Quinn jumped in the back of my Cop car while Terri took the Passenger seat.

Finn Hopped into his truck while Kurt , A clearly pissed off Puck , Marley and Kitty hopped into the back of the truck.

Michael hoped into the drivers seat while Tina and Mike in the Back seat of his car, " Where are we heading too first Love" He called out to me as I Angrily Got into the drivers seat of my cop car.

Santana and Brittany shared a look of terror, " San is your mom going to kill Rae after we find her cu she looks and sounds like she will" The Bublé blonde said to Santana who was clearly trying to get her head together.

_Oh she not going to die Brittany don't worry but she will spend the rest of the night and Sunday in A jail cell after find her small Butt_

* * *

We Arrived at McKinley High school to see the front door slightly opened, _' Must be from when Terri went to go see if Rachel was okay'_ I thought getting out of my Cop car.

Terri and Michael walked over to me, " Terri you and Michael go to each house and ask if they seen A small Teenager girl running off while I look around with the Kids in the School " I said making the two other Adults nod taking off to a separate House.

I opened the door Fully looking at Santana and her friends with a Raised Eyebrow making them run into the school. I closed the doors behind us glancing towards the Principal Office.

I walked towards the Office, " Maybe the Security Camera's would help us find her" I whispered opening the Surprising unlocked door to the Principal's Office.

I sat down in the chair pulling up the Camera's, _' Where are you Rachel'_ I thought watching the Security footage biting my Nails Nervously.

Terri and Michael popped up behind me out of nowhere, They are so lucky I'm too into Finding Rachel or I would Have shot them both in the Chest that and I don't want to lose my Job for Murdering my friend and Husband.

We watched as Rachel tossed her Rachel and ran for the exit of the school, " Did you guys find anything useful" I asked delating the Footage for Rachel Safety, I love the girl and I won't let get expelled for breaking and entering.

" A Nice Couple said they saw her Jump into a Back of a truck heading towards New York" Terri said banging her head against the wall Angrily.

Michael patted Terri on the shoulder as Santana and the Others stood outside the office waiting on any News on Rachel status.

I opened my arms for Santana who looks like she wants to cry, _' I promise we'll going to find Rachel and when we do She's in so much trouble'_ I thought wrapping my arms around my Child waist.

My Walkie Talkie started going off like Crazy, " Office Lopez Here Sheriff " I said into the Walkie talkie as Santana slipped into her Father's arms.

I walked out of the Office to talk to my boss Privately and well everyone already on their breaking Point right now I don't want to started crying if we have Bad news on Rachel.

 _" They New York Police Department just contacted us Lopez , They have you Kids girlfriend "_ Oh Sweet love of Jesus thank you so much.

" EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING CAR'S , WE TAKING A TRIP TO NYC " I yelled running out the door with everyone behind me.

Rachel your in so much fucking trip you little Alborotadora and get ready to meet so pretty pissed off People Rachel because you might not survive the screaming Lectures from everyone when we see you.

_( Back to Rachel's now )_

* * *

I sat in the Empty Questioning room in the New York Police Department playing with my Fingers not wanting to speak or look at the Cops sitting crossed from me.

I glanced at the handcuffs that Holding my hands down on the table, " Do you really need to handcuff me" I asked in my sweet voice leaning in my chair glancing at the two Officers sitting crossed from me drinking coffee.

The officer's just looked at me shaking theirs head going back to the Conversation, _' Fuck you guys too'_ I thought glaring at them Angrily noticing my eyes were turning really red from my Heat vision.

I banged my head on the table trying to decrees my Angry but I had to stop when The door to the Questioning room Opened and The Sheriff came into the room swinging Keys around his Fingers.

" Miss Berry You have been released, Come in Mrs. Lopez" He said making my eyes widen in shock and mostly fear though.

I'm screwed , I'm dead , I'm am so going to be focused to explain myself and Santana Probably going to Kick me in the side or something else deadly to me.

Maribel Walked into the room waving with a stern expression on her Face that Say's , _' Ohhh your in so much trouble miss thang'_ Lord Please save me because I'm pretty sure Santana outside waiting to Lounge at me.

I shook my head rapidly at the Sheriff giving him Pleading eyes, " Lock me up , Kill me do something but don't let me die from my friends and Girlfriend also my Now Adopted Mother figure person PLEASE" I begged as Maribel shook her head at the Sheriff.

You know I save a lot of being in Breadstick tonight so My Thanks for that is My girlfriends , our friends , My New Adoptive Mother and her Parents want to Kill me slowly.

I looked around the room shaking my head as the Sheriff and Maribel walked towards Me, "NOOOOOOO" I screamed sending out a Sound Wave sending the two Officer's , the Sheriff and Maribel out of the glass Doors.

I used my Super Strength to break out of my Hand-cuffs holding my Head in pain, _' Too many Emotions, make the pain go away'_ I thought falling to the ground.

I had a Gun Appear in my hand as Santana , Our friends , Her Mom ( Who now had cuts all over her body, not deadly I'm not mean people) , Her Father , Terri and Every cop in the Police Department ran into the room.

I placed the Gun on the Temple of my head closing my eyes, I heard Guns being Load as I weakly placed my Finger on the trigger of the gun. I Heard a couple yells 3 Female and 2 Males scream No at the cops.

My eyes snapped opened when I felt stabs of Pain in me in my chest causing me to drop the gun, " YOU SHOT HER , WHY DID YOU SHOT HER" I heard Maribel scream as I gripped onto the Table beside me.

I felt Arms wrap around my Waist, " Rachel You need to Use your Reality Wrapping Now, because you can't Heal right now "Terri whispered into my Ear so the others can't hear.

I shook my head glancing down at my chest, " I'm Fine Terri , They healing up Nicely " I said pushing my Adoptive Mother into the Wall next to us with my Super Strength.

I glared at the Cops that shot me, " What's with the shock eyes , haven't you seen a real life Super Hero asshole" I snapped running at them as my Fist turned to Flames.

Santana and the others eyes widen in shock as I grabbed the 4 Cops that shot me with my Telekinesis, I hope Terri brought the Memory Easers.

I am not a mean Person my Powers are taking over my Body, I can't control my Powers or what my Body Is doing right now, I need put to sleep or something.

My Prayed where Answered when I felt something be injected in my Neck , ' _Yeah I need some sleep anyway , Thank whoever you are'_ I thought before falling to the arms of a Lady.

* * *

I woke up on the Red leather Couch an Ice Pack on my Neck an A smell of Apple Pie and Pizza Filled the living room making my Stomach Grow from not eating since yesterday.

I slowly sat up from the couch groaning in pain when I moved my Neck to the side, " Don't Move it too much Rach , you feel into my arms hard when I Injected you with sleeping Juice" Terri said handing me a Drink.

I took the drink with a small smile as Terri sat down next to me, " We need to talk about it Rachel, I know their reason why your powers took over you" She whispered placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head the best I could before getting up from the couch walking over to the window looking at my hands sadly, I could have killed someone today.

I was put into New York Jail for running away at the age of 17 , Bitch what Did you want me to be 16 or 15 then would that be fucking better than A 17 year old running away.

My 2 Crazy Ex-girlfriends ( Who also know my Past) are going to my school and They are going to Addiction for glee club with Brody but you wanna know why its going to suck for me I HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND WHO DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT MY PAST.

Terri walked over to me an grabbed me by the shoulder with a firm hold on it, ' Please stop your bring back Memory of my Childhood ' I thought looking into a stern eyes sniffing a little.

Terri pulled me into a Hug, " Stop hiding your feelings Raebean , that one reason why your powers took of your body" She whispered into my ear rubbing my back in a Motherly Way.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her shoulders letting a few tears down my face, I'm not crying its just uhhh Shut up we all cry at some point.

I never been Hugged like this before Its Kinda Nice and I wish Shelby wanted me so She could hug me like this but nope she hates my Guts so much that she going to use my Own girlfriend and friends against me.

Terri pulled onto the couch her arm still wrapped around my shoulder, " Now Tomorrow You are going to spend all day Training then Monday I'm calling you in Sick so you can Focus on Trusting yourself again." She said kissing my forehead.

I groaned into her Shoulder shaking my head at the Late Part Because I don't wanna start trusting myself since the last Time I trusted myself Susan tried to kill me.

Love me to death or not Susan Jillian Baxter you didn't have to make me stop trusting myself I mean Really I don't even trust myself around my Loved one anyone.

" I mean you can leave me alone but Ask San she left me a Few Seconds sometime around Last year and when she came back I made 10 cuts on my Arm yeah she never trusted around Knifes after that day"

" Oh and this one Time Brittany left me at her Place 2 year ago and returned to see me in my car smashed into a Building hahaha She slapped me in the head after I woke up"

Terri Gave me a Horrified Look as her grip tighting on my shoulder from the shock of the Sad news I giving her right now, Well she wanted to leave me alone so why not.

"Oh there was this one time San let me use her car since my was in the shop and I Kinda drove it off a Cliff and Didn't get hurt at all from it"

" Oh this one time Blaine and Kurt left alone at Dalton so make sweet Loving to each other I might have tried to hang myself with Sebastian Tie yeah he wouldn't let me so he just held me until Santana or Brittany came in got me"

Terri pulled out her Phone hugging me with one arm tightly, " Mom Can you come Watch my very Unstable Daughter while I go to work on Monday, Alright thank you mom" Terri said kissing my head.

Bitch I don't need a Baby sitter Im 17 I can Watch myself now, and Well Santana and the others made me have up in a Device in my arms so If I do anything bad I get zap.

Did I ever tell you what happened when Santana and the others found out My father's kicked me out , oh right I didn't cuz they will never know about it until they I die.

The Door bell to Terri Mansion rang over 50 times before I growled angrily at whoever it was an Answered the door, and What stood outside the door stunned me like Crazy.

A Gorgeous 6 Ft 9 Blonde girl ( I only dated 3 or 5 Blondies in my Life ) with those beautiful Brown eyes I thought some find myself getting lost into, She was wearing a Blue Dress with Blue High hills, Gahhh I know who she is.

And the Girl on her left had Brown and Black hair Twisted into these nice look twirl's , she Looked like she was 5 ft 9 and Very very Gorgeous with these big Brown eyes that can easily be lost in.

Terri held out a Picture of Santana in front of my face, Oh right I'm dating someone hahah Eat it bitches I'm already taken by an Increasable women who won't know about this by the way.

" Hell-" The Blondie tried to say but I slammed the door in her face with no hesitating once so ever, I'll was not checking those girls out by the way so back off please.

Terri crossed her arms at me waiting for my expiation on what the hell just happened right now, Your going to love this everyone.

_" Meet Susan Baxter and Crystal Sanders, Terri aka My two crazy ex-girlfriend's"_

Tuesday is so going to be so fucking Fun for me now cuz I have to hide those Hot Girl's from my Way better Looking Girlfriend and our friends Hahaha help me god.

_I need a new phone and fast so I can start messaging back Santana before she thinks I'm ignoring her or Something even worse than._

* * *

**A/N: Alright I changed this Chapter up from what it was support to be , so Here's Rachel First Mission and Rachel having a Breakdown and her Powers take over her body from the stress she been going though and so on.**

**Also I hope you atlesat like both the Fighting Scene and Terri and Rachel Mother and Daughter Moment at the End , Also Crystal , Brody and Susan are now in the story.**

**Ps: I don't hate anyone in Glee because Well I can't hate anyone at all in my life but I just wanted to let you guys know before you guys start commending mean comments. Love you guys.**

_Chapter 4 : Is Rachel Okay, she been acting Wired_

_Santana and the others have been noticing Rachel Weird behaving has been going up since their last hang out in Breadstick's and Since they were saved by a Mystery_ _Burnette haired superhero. Santana wants to find out why her Girlfriend been acting specious every time she or the others come around her Mumbling stuff Like ' Been super busy and stuff' or ' I'm fine bye Babe' to her and the others. What makes her even more concerned and Worried that her girlfriend might be cheating on is when these two newbies and Brody comes into Glee and Rachel freeze when she sees them. Also Who are these news girls to Rachel is What Santana wants to know._

_Also Santana's first P.O.V in the story , Also she and the others will find out why she been acting funny just not right now since its too early in the story for them to know anything about Rachel's Powers or that Susan and Crystal are her ex-girlfriend's._

**2nd A/N: I'm going to try to updated more on this story an other one's soon, I'll been trying to get my Job back and stuff so Just wait and I will Update when I can for guys.**


	4. Is Rachel Okay, she acting Weird

**A/N: Enjoy the Beautiful and Sassy Santana Lopez first ever P.O.V in Powerful, Since this is Santana first P.O.V , I deiced to just make this chapter about how she feeling about her and Rachel** **Relationship. How she feels about the Mystery Superhero and Her and Puck's re-bounding.**

* * *

I watched as Rachel leaned against her Locker talking to Finn and Mike about some Class they had together after Lunch or Something like that, I don't really know I'll don't care about that right now.

Rachel keeps glancing down at her Watch Nervously from time to time, ' _she's been doing that since first'_ I thought as Brittany waved her hand in front of my face.

Rachel's watch started to beep like crazy causing the Tiny ex-Diva to run past me an out the front entrance, "What now" to herself but I heard her loud and clear.

"she hiding something from us, and I want to know why" Mike said popping up beside me with Tina beside him, Asian people can be scary some times.

Puck and Finn walked over wearing their regular clothes, " we just saw Rachel hope into a nice looking red Mercedes with Terri in the passenger seat " Finn said leaning on the locker next to Brittany.

Quinn closed her locker, " Those two have been getting too close lately and they been spending way to much time together " She said leaning against her locker signing uneasy.

She's been acting weird ever since Terri came into her Life an they became all Mother and daughter. I miss my girlfriend okay she only sees me for like a few mins then she has to leave for some reason.

Rachel came back into the school with a whole different outfit on, " she wasn't just wearing that damn outfit " Quinn whisper to us so Rachel won't hear us.

I know I shouldn't have to worry about Rachel seeing other girls behind my back because I know she loves me as much as I love her, but here I am doubting our relationship.

Rachel walked over to us with a happy go smile on her face, " I'll officially made some time for my girl and my friends " She said standing next to me with a Proud and loving Smile Plated on her Face.

I slowly closed my locker as Brittany crushed Rachel into a hug, "yeah we finally get our Rachie back and now Sanny can be happy again" the bubble blonde said squeezing the life out of Rachel.

Rachel just wheezed from the lack of air and oxygen but she still let Brittany squeeze her to death. Rachel gasp for breathe when Brittany was forced to let her go.

Mike slapped Rachel on the back in a friendly way happy to have his 'sister ' for a while. Mike Yelped in surprise when Rachel Pushed him in the Shoulder sending him 10 feet away from us.

" Well Remind me not to do what he did cuz he seems in pain" Kitty Whispered to me and the others out of Rachel's Hearing who was texting someone on her phone.

Rachel Winked before grabing Both Brittany's and Kitty hands as she Dragged them towards their Next Class leaving me and the others to drag Mike to the Nurses office.

Quinn and Puck looked at me with a ' I don't think we should trust her' look earning a Kick to the leg by me and Marley , " We will keep a close eye on her For now on Okay, So we can make sure she not doing anything behind Santana back" Tina said helping up her sore boyfriend.

" Yeah Guys she not a cheater , Maybe a Annoying Ex-Diva we all came to Love but she is not a fucking Cheater" Marley said kicking Quinn in the Leg again before running away from the Angry Cheerleader.

_Don't call my Girlfriend Annoying okay, she Annoying but she calming down way faster then Normal people an That concerns me a lot._

* * *

I sat down in my Signed sit in Math that I share with Rachel and Puck Glancing at Rachel from Time to Time. I jumped when Puck Tapped me on the Shoulder from his sit behind me.

From the Coniter of my Eye I saw Rachel's head snap towards the Door, " Oh shit , Two very Sexy Girls and Weston just walked into the Classroom" Puck Whispered sounding not Interested at all.

I glanced towards the door of the classroom to see Brody standing in the door frame with Two Tall girl's behind him smirking evilly at Rachel who was Totally giving him a death glare.

Puck Whistled a little once he got a good glance at the Tall Blonde, "So Are we going to just let them stand behind an Idiot or What" Puck asked the Teacher who was spinning in his Chair.

Rachel slide down her chair clearing her Throat unconformable playing with the Tire she Had on with her Matching Dress shirt, _' She's lucky she cute in that Outfit or else I would Rip that tire off her shirt' I_ thought glaring at the two girls.

Something behind everyone Explosed causing everyone to scream ducking there desk for safety, and I swear I saw Rachel eyes turned from their normal color to Blue.

" It's clear to Come out Guys" Brody said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest with a Dumbass Smile on his Face.

Brody screamed when Rachel Tackled him to the ground, " Yo Rach We over remember no more Brody for you missy" He said Punching Rachel off him sending her towards me and Puck.

" Sorry Brody Even if I was single WHICH I'm not by the way, I would never touch you again Weston" _Oh Nice one Bae , I'm very proud of you for the Insult of Brody._

Brody whined in pain when Rachel kicked him in the Jewel with her Black Dress shoes before She Grabbed him by the neck pinning him against the wall, did it get super hot in here or is it Just me.

Terri Came running into the classroom with a Remote in her hand, "Raebean What did I tell you about getting angry , Baby girl your Powers are out of Control Again" Terri said trying to pry Rachel's hands off Brody Neck.

_Wait hold the damn Phone did she just say Powers, Sweet._

Terri stabbed something in Rachel Neck causing The Tiny Ex-Diva to drop the Dumbass Player on his Ass holding her neck stumbling around the room.

" Night Guys also you Won't remember anything you just saw" Terri said before pressing a Button on the Remote in her hand with a sad broken Smile on her Face.

What does she mean by we Won't remember this and Why are their Drones flying into the Classroom, Okay this is so fucking Weird for me right now.

I yelped in Surprise when I felt something hit me on the side of the neck, _' The fuck is that'_ I thought Pulling out a red Small dart from my neck sending Terri a Questionable look.

You know I will find out why she doing this one day Damnit Cuz I'm tired of only seeing Rachel for a few Minutes a day before she has to Quickly leave.

_Fuck it , I'm just going to let the sleep take over now also Brody needs to man up a little bit too._

( Now Its start off with Santana and Puck waking up in the nurses office)

* * *

I felt something cold being placed on my Forehead making slowly Open my eyes to only meet with Terri's Guilty eyes and a Groggy Looking Rachel sitting by Terri desk.

I slowly sat up running my hand though my hair trying to figure out what the hell happened to me and Why I'm in the Nurses office with Puck trying to get up from his bed.

Rachel kept moving her hand up and down smirking at Puck while me and Terri just looked from the both of them, " Anyway What the hell happened Terri I don't remember anything only the Begging oh School" I said placing the Ice back on my forehead.

Rachel looked down at her feet like she did something wrong, " You guys fell an hit your heads pretty Bad in Math class" Terri said walking over to Rachel side rubbing the Tiny Burnette back.

I was about to say something when Rachel shot up from her seat, " Uh I'll Gotta go see you in glee byeee" She said before running out of the Nurse office leaving behind a confused Puck , A worried Terri and A worried and Kinda Pissed off me.

Terri sat down in her desk chair placing her head in her hands as Puck sat down next to me, " Is Rachel Okay Terri she being acting Weird Lately" Puck asked the clearly trying to hide her tears Teacher softly.

Terri slowly nodded her head before tuning her chair to face the wall sobbing a little, She Looks so sad and Broken that it hurts my heart while Puck tries not to laugh at her.

Mr. Shcue walked into the nurses office looking at Puck with the ' Touch my daughter's girlfriend and I kill you' Look before walking over to his Ex-wife side to comfort her.

Puck rubbed his neck nervously glancing from the Wall to from time to time Mumbling , ' Great Now I have three people wanting to hurt me' making me shaking my head at him.

Terri quickly turned her head back when Brody screams for help was heard through out the Hall of McKinley High school causing the Nurse to quickly grab a familiar Remote from her desk as she took off out the door.

_What the fuck's going on with her and Rachel running the fuck off like something going to happen to them or someone. I need to figure this out like now._

* * *

Rachel and Brittany walked into Spanish Class 2 hours after Terri finally released me and Puck from the Nurses office Laughing like some crazy best-friends on some kind of Pills.

Terri walked into the Class room with Mr. Shcue holding hands laughing at something Will said to her, You know he stopped being a crappy teacher when Terri came back into his life.

Rachel played with her Tire sitting down in her seat next to Brittany at the front of the Classroom, " Are you feeling okay Rae , Your eyes are Blue " Brittany Whispered to the Ex-Diva concern in her Voice.

" They're Back Britt" Rachel said looking at the Blonde with a Broken and Pain Filled Voice making Both Mine and Terri head snapped towards the Pair.

Brittany just kissed Rachel on the forehead leading the Tiny Girl place her head on her shoulder Whispering Calming Words to the Broken girl beside her.

Terri Smile at Brittany giving her a Thumbs up for being like a Big sister to her Now Adoptive Daughter , Yeah me and Rachel are going to have a long long Talk about keeping stuff from me.

"Excuse me But is this Mr. Shcue Spanish class by any Chance " The Same Tall Blonde said from the door holding her books close to her chest Nervous from everyone looking at her.

Rachel fell out of her seat while Brittany send the Blonde a Death glare, You know Brittany can Kill someone if she wasn't so sweet and Bubbly all the time.

"Well Yes It is Sweetie why don't you just sit next to Rachel and we can get class started" Will said before pulling Terri on his Lap, Ewww isn't that against the rules here.

Brittany Jumped out of her seat pointing at the New Girl Angrily, " She can stay the fuck away from Rachel" Brittany said making The new girl laugh, Oh a fight so about to happen.

Rachel slowly crawled away from the Two Blonde who were now Nose to Nose glaring at each other. Rachel slowly hid behind a free Desk watching the Two Blondes.

The New Girl Pushed Brittany away from her making Me and Rachel share a look as Brittany slowly bawled up her fist mumbling something to herself.

It was at the Moment Both me and Rachel Knew Brittany always had a Evil side under all her Happy and Buddle side, Also I think both me and Rach can agree her evil side is sexy as hell.

Brittany Dodge a Punched the New girl sent her by Blocking her hand, " You will never go near Rachel again , not when I'm around Baxter" Brittany said punching the Blonde in her Face.

So is Baxter her First name or her Last name like guys please tell us a name first before you start fighting also Quinn going to kill The new girl when she finds out about this.

Brittany kicked the New girl in the Stomach hissing in pain from the Pain she probably feeling from the punch she just gave the new girl.

Rachel took off her Suit Jacket ( Yeah , she changed once again) before running towards Brittany side laughing at the Girl in pain on the ground.

The New girl kicked Brittany in the Stomach sending the Blonde towards the wall laughing a little not noticing everyone giving her a pissed off Look for hurting Brittany.

Terri and Will ran to a knocked out and Bleeding Brittany worried written on their face, " Someone call an Ambulance now , Santana call Brittany Parents now" Terri said trying to wake up Brittany.

Rachel slammed her fist into the wall walking over to the Now scared Blonde on the ground still, " You lucky my best-friend needs me right now or else I would end you in a heartbeat you fucking useless piece of shit" Rachel snapped kicking the girl in her chest.

The new girl coughed up blood when the Paramedic ran into the room an over to the Injuried Blood by the wall who was slowly waking up.

Rachel breathed in an out before walking over to Terri and Will taking Brittany hand in Her's carefully. Rachel held out her hand for me once I was off the phone with Mrs. and Mr. Pierce.

Brittany eyes snapped opened looking around the room, " I'm fine, But I will still go to the hospital just in case " She said letting Will and a Male Medic help her up from the wall.

Rachel gave Brittany an ' I'm sorry you got hurt' Look as the Blonde was lead out of the room, I saw a few tears fall from Rachel eyes as she fell into the arms of Terri.

The new Girl was forced out of the class room by Sue and Figgins, I really hope Brittany's presses charges on her ass I mean she almost killed their Daughter. In Two Hours Me and Rachel are so going to have to face Quinn when we tell her why Brittany in the hospital.

_Hahahaha I might have to have my Mom come into in glee so Quinn doesn't end up in prison for killing the girl that most killed her girlfriend._

* * *

I walked towards Rachel Locker after Spanish Class as she Placed her things into the Metal deathtrap she used to Punch away her Angry.

Rachel Noticed my Arrival to her Locker, " Hello San , What wrong did Brittany call you yet" She said closing her locker leaning against it as she played with her Suit Jacket.

I was about to say something when Puck suddenly appeared beside me with his normal Flirtly smile on his face , _' And Here come another trying to keep Rachel from murdering Puck'_ I thought when Rachel Kicked Puck in the nuts.

Marley and Kitty walked beside me, " Let me guess Puck tried to hit on you again and now Rachel trying to kill him" Kitty asked leaning on her Girlfriend smirking at me.

I laughed when Puck cries for help was heard though out the hallway as Rachel crashed him around with a book, Funny How Both Finn and Mike think they can stop Rachel from killing Puck.

"Rachel Put the Damn Pencil down , No Don't Punch him in the throat.. No Rachel Barbra Berry you better put him down right now" Finn said making everyone but Rachel laugh at him.

Rachel snapped her head towards Finn tossing Puck into a Roll of lockers, I swear I saw Rachel eyes turn back like she was possession by a demon and I think they others sa it too because Finn screamed jumping into Mike arms.

Will , Terri and Brittany ran into the school Building, " Rachel , Baby girl Hey Calm down" Terri said running towards the Pissed of Ex-diva side grabbing her hand.

Rachel looked down at her and Terri's hands before looking Around the Hallways, " Uh and that People was being just being very Overprotective now this is me running away" She said taking off towards the front entrance.

Puck groaned from the floor as Finn and Tina tried to help up, _' Aww he can't get up by himself '_ I thought laughing at the Ex-football player who was taken down by a girl.

"Terri Britt , Why don't you go look for Rachel and try to get her to come back to school then we all meet up in glee" Will said as He and Mike dragged me towards the choir room.

Why does everyone want to take my time to spin with my Girlfriend who is so in trouble when we were finally alone and with no one to watch me Murder her , I'm joking by the way.

(Cut to Rachel P.O.V on top of the school Roof)

* * *

I paced on the rooftop of McKinley Biting my nails as the Event that happen in the hallway played in my head like a never-ending movie, I was not planning on going all 'losing Control of my Powers' Rachel again.

I felt someone hand on my shoulder making me too a fast 360 pointing my Watch at my Attacker ready to shoot them with my Laser.

" Rae , Its just me Brittany gee put the Watch away" The Bubbly Blonde who is support to be in the fucking hospital said in a sweet Tone make slowly bring my arm to my side.

Terri stood by the Vents waving at me, " You two talk Okay, I think this is what you need to finally release you fear Raebean " She said using her Nickname for me making me smile a Little.

I sat down at the Edge of the roof patting the spot next to me for Brittany who Quickly sat down next to me, I glanced at Terri asking for Permission to tell Brittany my Serect.

Terri Nodded her head before going back to who ever she was texting, Okay we all know who the Nurse is Texting Right now but lets not let her Detract me from telling Brittany about my Powers.

Brittany just looked at me waiting Patiently for me to start taking, _' Well that's Kinda nice to finally have some wait for me to talk and not yell at me'_ I thought smiling at my Blonde best-friend.

I slowly brought out my hand for Brittany to grab looking down at the ground. I felt Brittany take my hand in Her's giving it a god friendly Squeeze.

" Rae What's Wrong " Brittany said in her sweet caring voice that Always made me want to hug the girl to death, But I managed to stop myself from doing so.

"Well from the Fact I was abused from the age of 1 to now , My mother never wanted me , My girlfriend is letting Puck flirt with her , My two Crazy Ex-girlfriends are back in my life , My mom's back in my Life , Also my Fathers are now back And I have way more things in my Past I can't tell you about right now Brittany"

Brittany Looked at me with tears in her eyes from hearing what I was telling her, " Rachel Why didn't you tell anyone , you know you have people who are always going to be there for you no matter what Okay Most of Glee club" She said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I struggled looking at my feet as My Dad's mean and hurtful words filled my mind causing me to cry out causing Terri to run to my side in her Mama Bear Mood.

Brittany held onto me in fear of me falling to my death while Terri careful made me look her in the eyes with a motherly Smile plastered on her face.

"We are not going to let them hurt you Raebean Okay , As you new Mom I swear to you I will protect you with all my might" Terri said kissing my forehead While Brittany rubbed my arms in a sisterly way.

"Brittany come to my Mansion , We going to show you something but you have to promise us you won't tell a soul " I said to my Blonde best-friend giving her a weak but small smile.

Brittany kissed my head nodding before getting up from the roof top, " Now let's go to class because Finn text me saying Susan and Crystal arrived in glee ( They don't know who they are yet) and Santana is being held back by Quinn " She said helping me up from the ground.

I froze when my Watch started to Beep like crazy, _' Hey you are not a loud to beep yet I promise my friends I would spin time with them'_ I thought glaring at my watch angrily.

Terri secretly looked at her watch to see what's going on while I talked Brittany into going to help Quinn calm Santana down for a while, It worked she kissed my forehead before running back inside the school.

I walked behind Terri glancing at her Watch that was showing a Hologram of her Computer screen, " A new Villian is attack the Choir room , they have Santana and the others in the back of the room" She said looking at me with a small nod.

_It superhero time once again , Ohhh people are so lucky I'm_ _Indestructibility or else I quiet doing this ._

**( Back to Santana P.O.V )**

* * *

Alright I can't even remember starting the school day and Now me and the others Minus Rachel are being Placing into the back of the choir room with Gun's or Swords Pointed at us.

Rachel hasn't fucking return yet and Now I'm Panicking for my girlfriend safety while I'm being held at Fucking Gun Point by some Weird Asian Dude, ' Wait a Damn Minute WAIT A DAMN MINUTE ' I thought glancing at Mike then back at the Asian due.

" Don't you fucking Say it Santana Lopez , Please don't " Mike Pleaded with me when he noticed my evil smirk on my Face, Aww he knows me so well.

Tina glanced at her Boyfriend Angrily when she finally got what I was going to say to everyone, _' Ohhh Mike Bear in so much trouble by his Girlfriend'_ I thought glaring at Mike father.

The choir room doors was blown open and Income the New superhero that saved us at Breadsticks, " Why are you Scaring these somewhat Nice people" She said leaning against the Door frame with a smirk.

Mike Father pointed his gun at the Girl laughing at her, " Do you really think that tiny Gun going to harm me Chang" She snapped as her Hands turned into flames as she send Mike's dad a Death glare.

Mike groaned when one of his Dad Minions slashes his check with the end of their sword, I swear I saw the superhero girl's eyes turn a different color when they did that to Mike.

" Now you and your 5 minions can fight me with no weapons or I will burn your to death before you can say Fuck you asshole "

Mr. chang dropped his gun signaling the others to do the same. I may not be Mike's Fucking Father but I don't need to be him to know He's about to get an ass whipping by the really Hot Superhero.

Its also very Funny when Mike has the name has his crazy ass Fucking father , cuz Now its going to be very confusing when I call out Mike name.

Mike Watched as the Very Very cute superhero kicked his father in the face as She did a double Spin kick to block two of his Minions.

" Do you guys think I can get her number, cuz with the way its going with me and Rachel right now , I might need a new girlfriend who actually has time for me , someone who can kiss her girlfriend goodbye and someone who doesn't keep anything from their signature Other " _Did I just see hurt Flash in the Superhero's eyes._

Brittany and Kurt both gave me an Angry look for saying what I need to get off my chest for awhile. I saw Puck do a victory dance beside Tina who kicked him in the Dick.

" Did You know That I was going to break up with her after our Date a few weeks ago , Cuz I'm tired of all the lying and Disappearing on me"

Terri stood by the door with a look of Guilt mixed with Angry and Rage before she turned her Attention back to the Now Hurt Superhero who was slamming Mike Father head into the wall.

Tina and Mike signed Angrily and Happily when Two cops busted into the Choir room making the Mystery Superhero disappear before they can see her.

Rachel walked into the Choir room 3 minutes after the Mystery Superhero Disappeared, " Sorry I'm Late I had an Family Problem" She Whispered voice sounding Broken, I hope she didn't hear any of that I just said.

Britany quickly walked over to Rachel giving me an Angry look, " So is that what they calling seeing other girls behind your girlfriend back" Puck said making everyone even look at her.

Rachel froze at Puck's words looking at her Watch and not at Anyone's eye's, Now I know why she's been disappearing on me every single fucking day.

Puck walked over to Rachel with an evil Smirk on his Face while Brittany stood in front of Rachel Protectively giving Puck the Same look she gave the new Tall Blonde.

"Rachel's is not a fucking cheater Puckerman, so back the hell up now before I rip that little Dick off your Body and focus you to fucking eat it "

Rachel glanced at Brittany with a small smile on her Face as Terri gave Brittany a Thumbs up with a proud smile on her face.

Terri slapped her Boyfriend on the back of the head Angry at him for thinking that Rachel was a Cheater, Well I don't care what Brittany has to say I still believe Rachel seeing someone behind my back.

Rachel suddenly feel backwards onto her back holding her Throat like she can't fucking breathe for shit. Rachel hands flew onto her throat gasping for Air .

Terri ran over to Rachel with behind her, "Raebean Sweetie Hey breathe , Do you have your inhaler with you Rae" Terri asked trying to keep the Tiny Ex-diva up.

Rachel Shook her head making Terri groan Angrily before Looking at and Brittany then back at the barely breathing Tiny Burnette.

" H-Home N-Now B-Brittany A-and W-Will C-Can C-Come A-Along " Rachel gasped out through her hard time breathing.

Puck rolled his eyes at Rachel, " Stop acting Rachel and get the fuck up right now" Puck said going over to Rachel side.

Terri gave Brittany a small nod before wrapping her arms around Rachel in a Motherly Way to protect her Daughter from Puck.

Brittany grabbed Puck by the neck looking him dead in the eye, " Let's Face it Puckerman Rachel a lot tougher then you and she has more Fucking balls then you ever have" She said kneeing him in the Dick.

Rachel shot up from the ground still in the arms of Terri, " Let him go Britt and lets go back to Terri's NOW" Rachel said at the end of her sentence end out a Energy Wave causing us to be send against the chairs.

" And for the record Santana I never once thought about another girl cuz you were the only girl That was on my Mind, I love you San but if you are taking a person who got someone else girlfriend Fucking a Pregnant side then go head , Find me when you want to fix our relationship that you broken , not me , you and that Asshole of a Player then I will be at my new Family house getting my life back on Track"

After Saying what she had to say Rachel lead Brittany , Will and Terri out of the choir room, But she didn't waste anytime to Toss the Necklace I gave her for her birthday a few years back.

I grabbed Puck by the shirt collar giving him my Queen Bitch Death Glare, He may be my ex-boyfriend and my friend but he may have cost me a 4 year relationship with Rachel so now he must pay for it.

I punched Puck in the face before Grabbing a chair that's not broken from us or Mike crazy Father, " Was this your Plan all along Noah Huh To get in my head so you can make me believe you and not my own fucking Girlfriend " I said punching him in the Eye really hard.

Puck spit blood on the floor, " She's not right for you San, Her own Mother didn't even want her no Shelby wanted My Baby " Puck said an the next thing I knew Mike was on top of Puck beating the living shit out him.

Mike punched , Kicked and Kneed Puck screaming in his face, " DON'T TALK ABOUT RACHEL LIKE THAT ASSHOLE, You only became friends with Rachel so you can fuck up her life more than it already was" Mike said before he was pulled off Puck bloody body.

Puck weakly rolled onto his stomach hissing in pain from being Attacked by both me and Mike, He needed a good ass beating in his life for causing Rae Pain.

I picked up Rachel necklace tears forming in my eyes as My eyes wonder over the Picture of me and Rachel on our first date and our first kiss .

I took out my phone walking towards the Choir room door to focus on Texting Rachel an Apogiy for my actions towards her.

_To My ray of sunshine: Can we talk about what happened between us Rae, Please tell me we're not over becuase of my feelings for Puck Rae. I love you and only you , just text me back when you get this"_

_From My Ray Of Sunshine: This is Terri Santana , she still very pissed off at you but I can keep trying to get her to meet you "_

Damn it Lopez you need to fix this before I lose my ray of sunshine forever and we lose the ability to be friends again from the break-up.

"Just give Rachel some time San , she will forgive you Santana" Marley said before pulling Kitty out of the Choir room to go home.

It was just me and Puck left in the choir room, "Just give me a few days Puck to try to get my relationship back together" I said looking at my bloody and bleeding ex-boyfriend.

Puck walked over to me wrapping around my shoulder, " Whatever you say San" He said as he started to lean in closer to me, dude I lit just told you to back off me I'm already taken welll Hopefully still taken.

I suddenly felt Puck Lips pressed against mine cuzing me to freeze in place, I quickly pushed him off me an Punched him in the nose.

"You need to fuck off Puckerman , I may have feelings for you still but I love Rachel with all my heart an nothing will change that " I said before leaning the choir room to go home to my parents.

_I just some fucking sleep and everything will be back to normal for me , right tell me I'm right guys._

* * *

**A/N: Comment down below how Santana first chapter went and tell me how the story is so far.**

_Chapter 5 : Brittany knows all_

_Rachel and Terri finally decided to tell someone about her powers to see if that will calm her nerves. Brittany also guess Rachel bad past with only a few Questions for Rachel to Answer for her. Brittany shows Rachel that she will always be there for her Tiny Adorable ass no matter how about her past was because That was true friends and sister from another mother do for one an Other._


	5. Brittany Knows All

**A/N:** **so normally this was going to be in Brittany's Point of View but then I relised It would be better if it was in Rachel's P.O.V since Terri is going to be explaining her powers to the Tall Blonde Cheerleader. now onto the Story.**

* * *

( **Rachel's premonition)**

I was standing outside of McKinley wearing my favorite light blue suit looking down at my watch.

Today is National's for the glee clubs, and the competition is being held in McKinley.

I promised Santana that I would try to stay in watch the trouble tones and New Direction's without Disaparing on them again.

I jumped whe Terri and Will walked in front of me holding hands, " Rachel you do know Shelby is planning on ruining the competition " She said given me a worry look.

I can't let that happen Santana and the others practice really hard for these day, I better keep my eye on that back stabbing mother.

I nodded before taking out my sunglasses Terri gave me as a birthday present 2 weeks ago.

Terri wrapped her arms around my shoulder kissing my head leading me inside the school with Will behind us.

Santana ran over to me with Brittany behind her, _they look really proud and happy'_ I thought before wrapping my arms around my girlfriend waist.

" New direction is on before the trouble tones, Wish us luck babe"

I kissed her on the head before giving Brittany a fist bump, " I wish you all the luck in the world my love" I said looking at will and Terri with a smile.

You know I finally decided to forgive and forget about what puck did and now me and Santana are happier than before.

Will tabbed my shoulder, " its time for Santana and Brittany to go to their dressing room to get ready and you miss thang need to get to your seat" he said making me nod.

I gave Santana a quick kiss begore running into the auditorium with Terri trailing behind me.

Shelby was sitting down in the second rolling looking down at a note pad in her lap.

Terri pulled me over to our chairs sending Shelby a glared.

I looked down at my suit dress shirt making sure it wasn't messed up for this big day.

" Everyone welcome to the glee club national's , I know its not our normal place to be hosting at but something happen so here we are"

Everyone in the crowd started clapping as the host startes talking about all the Glee club's that are preforming tonight.

Will walked behind me and Terri, " Shelby just walked out of the auditorium with evil look on her face" he said sitting down in his chair.

I groaned before looking towards Terri for what to do right now, cuz I really don't wanna break my promise to San.

Terri pulled out her phone putting on her reading glasses, she only needs them to to read.

my phone vibrated in my pocket making me take it out.

 _My mom: You have the power to replication_ _yourself and all of the replication powers but be warned raebean they have their weakness so please be careful baby girl._

I looked at the text again before giving Terri a nodded getting up from my chair to go somewhere private.

I ran into a empty class room looking down at my watch, I still have time before Santana and Brittany has to preform.

I started to use my power of kinetic replication on me, Rachel just see what's Shelby up to and then get back to the crowd.

" Alright go back to the auditorium me and Enjoy the show for me "

The clone of me nodded before taking off back to the auditorium leaving me to use my x- ray vision to find my ex-mother.

"no need Rachel Mommy right behind you"

I turned off my X-ray vision, because I do not wanna see my ex-mother of mine uhh stuff.

I quickly bushed my suit button glaring at my mother, "let's get this over with, My girl is preforming tonight and I wanna see her shine " I said as my suit was done forming around me.

Shelby eyes turn a different color as 5 men with blasters appeared behind me, Let's do this thing.

" I will destroy this competition and then you worthless piece of shit, me and your fathers will end this world "

I growled flying up into the air making my eyes glowing white, if there was an award for worst mother Shelby would win it.

"Would you give up your powers for your friends Rachel and that Girly friend of yours "

_You better not have hurt them Shelby because if you did, I shall end you in a minute no mercy_

I lifted the 5 armed men Into the air chocking the life out of them still looking at Shelby.

" I do anything for them bitch, now where are they at"

I throw the 5 men on the ground making sure they are gone for good before I landed in front of my mother.

" they are fine, still getting ready for the competition, but Santana won't be able to preform if her lover is injured "

Bitch you can't hurt me I'm unable to be injured.

**( Rachel premonition ends)**

I was snapped out of my premonition by Brittany shaking my shoulder with a worry look in her eyes.

" What happened Rachel, You looked out of it because you touched out our Picture of our national win"

I quickly placed my hand off the picture looking at Terri walking out of the elevator.

" Premonition I'm guess Baby girl" Terri said walking beside me worry in her voice.

I nodded sitting down on the bed that was down in the basement.

"Shelby's is going to try to ruin Nationals this year, and she said if I was injured badly then Santana won't be able to preform" I said looking over at Brittany.

Terri nodded walking over to her computer desk while Brittany walked into the basement finally.

" If Shelby fines a weakness to your powers Rachel, Mainly your power of Indestructibility then she can hurt you "

" Santana is one of her weakness, I know because When she arrived in the choir room and saw Santana and Puck together, I saw the hurt in her eyes "

Wow How the fuck does Brittany know one of weakness, Also what she said was very hurtful and of course I'm going to be hurt.

I placed my head into my hands trying to stopy tears, Im going to have to fight that traitor of a mothe soon.

" Rachel my sister from another mother an a terrible of too, You are going to defeat her when nationals comes I know you will "

I felt the left side of the bed shifted and a arm wrap around my shoulder, Brittany was the only I would go to when I meed someone to talk to, now I have Santana too.

" What if I can't Britt, and what if Shelby actually defeat her, I can barely control my damn powers "

I leaned my head against Brittany shoulder letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"You have 3 months to get your powers in check little sister, Then when you do Shelby stands no chance against you, and I be here helping you"

I love that tall blonde cheerleader and I'm glad we're sister from another mother.

" Brittany How do you even though about Rachel's powers "

Terri has a good question how did she find out about my powers.

"when she uses her powers against puck she leaves behind a hand impact on something and I figured it out and helped you cover your tracks"

Brittany kissed me on the forehead giving my shoulder a sisterly squeeze.

" Also I'm Brittany and I know all" _You gotta love her with everything you have to bare._

I got up from the bed looking down at Brittany with a small smile.

"Let's show you some of my powers sis" _I hope I don't fall on my face, that would be so embarrassing._

Brittany nodded laying down on the bed with her hands behind her head.

Terri typed something into her computer looking at Me and Brittany with a small smile.

**Flight: The ability to fly high.**

I quickly jumped up high flying over to Brittany who was looking at me with a smile.

I grabbed Brittany hand before tossing my sister on my back flying around the room.

I landed beside Terri letting Brittany hope off my back laughing.

**Super strength: The ability to lift heavy objectives.**

I walked over to Terri metal table stretching my arms, Let's do this thing baby.

I lifted the table off all fours spinning it on my finger, I cracked my neck tossing the table over by the elevator.

**Invisibility: The ability to turn invisible**

Brittany clapped at that power, I'm happy that she was the one to find out about my powers.

I stood beside Terri as I slowly started to turn invisible to the naked eye.

I watched as both Terri and Brittany looked around the room for me.

I sneakily walked towards the elevator of the basement like room leaning against it.

I slowly become visible to the naked eye again waving at my sister and adopted mother.

"one more power then we show her the weapons room and your suit"

I nodded taking out a picture of me, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Marley, kitty, Finn, Mike and puckerman.

**Premonition: the ability to have vision about the future.**

I sat down on the hair beside the elevator placing the picture on my lap.

Brittany and Terri watched my every move so I don't hurt myself.

**( Rachel 2nd premonition)**

I stood on top of McKinley high school looking down at the fire on the streets of Lima.

"I'm dating a superhero, sweet I'm so dragging to everyone"

After saying that I heard Santana Yelp in pain and Quinn laughing at something, Brittany must have slapped her on the back of the head.

"Flo, set destination to safe house"

I walked in front of my friends as a huge flying drone flown above us, what my mom is a rich person.

Santana and Quinn look at the drone while Finn and the others looked at me.

" which safe house shall I take you guys "

I placed my sunglasses on my face as a blue beam of light beamed us inside of it.

I walked over to the middle of the drone looking down at the metal computer.

"Flo set destination for Terri mansion rooftop and tell Terri I'm on my way with some friends"

I used my telekinesis to forcefully place everyone but Brittany, Santana and Quinn who was already seat.

I gave Brittany a small smirk taking off my sunglasses as the drone flew off to our destination.

"Miss Berry, we arrived at Mrs. Schuester mansion and she waiting outside with Mr. Schuester"

I snapped my fingers and in a flash me and the others were standing outside of the drone.

Terri and Will walked over to me with a small smile on their faces, I'm going to get a huge talking to.

" get inside everyone we are going to explain everything than Rachel has a world to save for the 200th time "

I looked around the rooftop in slow motion as something trigger my Danger sense.

"Inside NOW "

I levitated Santana, Quinn and Brittany into the air while Will and Terri grabbed everyone else, I tosed the unholy Trinity into the room before slamming the door behind them.

I tapped the button on my watch jumping off the roof of Terri 3 story mansion, I wonder who I have to save today.

"Flo protect the Mansion While I'm away"

**( End of Rachel's premonition)**

I was once again snapped out of my premonition by Brittany shaking me.

I felt my body temperature change as I fell to the ground holding onto Brittany for dear life.

" Let me guess , You had to save us from an attack which caused you to reveal your Identity to everyone "

I nodded placing my head into the cock of her neck trying not to let her go for anything.

Terri typed something into her computer before kicking over a key.

"Flo beam us to the weapons room please"

Hey that the name from my premonition and nice name by the way I use to date someone by the name of Flo.

uh story for another time, so drop the questions.

"Who's Flo, Terri" _I was so about to ask the same Question Britt._

Terri walked over to us as a a tube formed above me and Brittany, I'm scared even though I'm Indestructibility.

" She a robot assistant that flow me anywhere, from a drone, Watch etc you name it "

How Fucking rich is this lady, I wanna to know.

The next thing I knew I was kneeling in front of a rage of pistols.

" Here's our Weapons room Brittany... only for emergencies only "

Brittany slowly removed her hands from a shotgun, She like them a lot maybe more than her own girlfriend.

My phone went off blasting ' Valerie' meaning Santana trying to call me.

I'm handed my phone to Terri walking in front of the snipers, I don't really wanna talk to her or anyone right now.

"I told you in the text to give her some time San, she still needs a lot of time ".

What text is she talking about, and when did she have my phone anyway.

Brittany walked over to me as Terri hung up my phone.

" Soooo You might wanna talk to your girlfriend cuz I might have said something bad"

Okay I wish I had a power to reverse time... oh wait I do.

I Quickly spun my hands making everything go backwards.

I stopped spinning my hands when I got to the right moment in time.

I ran over to Terri grabbing my phone from her glaring at her.

"talk to you tomorrow at the coffee shop San, I'm busy right now"

After saying that I quickly hung up the phone as Brittany and Terri looked at me confused as hell.

I looked at my watch tapping at the Orange button, I cant wait to show Brittany my suit.

Brittany looked at me carefully not wan9to miss what happens when the light is down forming around me.

Once the lights stopped I stood with my hands on my hips with a heroic smile on my face.

" I knew there was a reason you wasn't at the shooting back at breadsticks or when Mike father attacked us, My sister is the Lima hero "

I nodded looking at my suit with a proud smile on my face now.

I took of my mask walking over to Brittany placing a hand on her shoulder.

" we're trusting you to keep my powers and all of this a secret Britt, because If anyone else finds out without me telling them I could lose my powers "

Brittany placed her hand on top of mine nodding her head, I always knew I could trust her.

" Now wanna watch Rachel kick some cyborg ass while asking her questions , Brittany "

Brittany quickly nodded jumping in the air happily.

_Crap._

* * *

We walked into a huge room in Terri Mansion, Why haven't I seen this place sooner.

" welcome to our new training room, wjere Rachel will be training and leaning how to control her powers"

Terri lead Brittany over to a deak where a shield protected them from any harm.

I walked in the middle of the room placing my mask back over my eyes, Loving the suit by the way.

" Flo, training Simlatuion 2 Hardcore "

Brittany sat down on the side of the Desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

I watched as 2 of the walls turned a different way.

Slowly 5 from each wall came out cyborgs with heavy arm on their bodies, I'm so glad I'm very Indestructibility right now.

" Get ready Raebean, Cuz this isn't even the worse of your Training "

Love Terri then again sometimes I still wanna wrap my arms around her neck and snap it like a twig.

I formed a green pair of swords in my hands looking at the very scary cyborgs in front of me.

" Begin... Now and Brittany you can ask yor question "

The cyborgs launched at me making flying out of the way, I'm not afraid of them.

" This a question about your past Rae, Singing you stop for 2 years right "

I nodded slashing two of the cryborgs arms off flying back into the air.

Also crap she going to quess everything right about my past.

" Your Ex- Father's forced your to sing to anyone for pressure even when you were dating people "

I nodded as Tears formed in my eyes but I still was able to see the blast coming towards me.

I made a force field form dome form around me as I slowly landed on the ground whipping away the tears.

" Okay next Question : Before your where able to heal yourself, I saw some pretty ugly bruises on your arms and neck, Did your fathers hit you before "

I blastes all 10 of the cryborgs into the wall looking at Brittany with pain eyes.

I gave my sister from another mother a weak nod falling to the ground, Im happy their out of my life.

**( Quick A/N : this my last story im going to be written about Rachel Father's being bad parents because I don't like writing about her being hurt or anything, now back to the story.)**

" You were struck down by lightning giving lighting giving you ever single powers in the world, so was it your father's or did like god chose you "

That is actually a good question Brittany and I wanna know the same thing.

I noticed 3 of the cryborgs getting up from the ground, not on my watch assholes.

I jumped into the air turning my eyes white as the cloud before leaping back down to the ground growling angrily.

" Brittany Hold onto something, She about to break the floor whixh will automatically fixs itself "

Brittany grabbed onto the coumpter for dear life while Terri grabbed onto a pole.

I broke the ground when my first made contact with it, the ground sent out a wave of Energy towards all the cryborgs.

My eyes turn back to their normal brown color which by the way everyone I dated loves by the way.

I slowly rose from the ground looking down at my hands which where shaking badly and I can't stop it.

 **Weakness : People asking about her past and finding out about** **it.** my eyes quickly turn different colors as I stumbled around the training room holding my head.

Brittany quickly ran out of the sheild and over to my side grabbing onto my shoulders.

Brittany forced me to look her in the eyes as my choice the color they wanted to be.

" Terri uhhh what color is Anger on the Emotion chart"

Terri slowly walked out of the shield with a remoteless Drone in her hand.

" Anger and Flo Indestructibility Suit on both me and Brittany Now "

Terri tossed the drone into the air before running towards Brittany as the drone hit both of them with beam of Light.

" These suits will protect us from Rachel powers, because she cant control her powers "

I closed my eyes tightly blasting the wal behind them groaning in pain.

_Just think happy thoughts Rachel, Like laying on the ground a d watching the sunset._

I reopened my eyes taking off my mask signing sadly.

I pushed the orange button on my watch making my suit disappear on my body.

"Let's have Dinner then You can show Brittany your bedroom and where she can sleep for tonight"

I nodded letting both of them dragging me out of the training room with my head hung low.

* * *

I sat down in front of the dining room chairs with Brittany trailing beside me.

Terri sat down a plate in front of us kissing my forehead, which was still wet from sweating from training.

" Rachel we're going to find out a way to control your powers and a way to help you with the stress"

I looked at Terri who sat across from me and Brittany with a plate in front of her and another beside her.

I shrugged not wanting to ask who the other plate is for, Since I know its for Will.

I have mind reading so I could hear everything in anyone minds, I dont like it by the way.

" Sorry Im late Santana and Quinn kept begging me to come with me but I keep telling them no cause I know Rachel doesn't wanna talk to anyone right now"

Will sat down next to Terri with a small red Box in his hand, He's going to ask her to marry him...again.

Brittany noticed the box in his hand before coughing to get Terri attention who looked at real quick.

" Can me and Rachel eat up in her room, so you and Will can have some alone time "

Terri nodded making Brittany punch me in the arm grabbing her food, I followed suit walking in front of Brittany.

" My room is upstairs, lets go Britt"

_Say yes Terri, he's a better person than anyone you can ever meet._

* * *

Brittany placed her plate on my desk before she dove onto my bed.

I sat down on my desk chair placing my food next to Brittany watching as Brittany cruddled the stuff duck she gave me for my 5 birthday day.

I smiled at How cute Brittany is being right now, Also when did I out a picture of me and Susan beside my bed.

I rolled over to my night stand grabbing the picture only to freeze when I touched it, great another premonition.

I gasp as my eyes turn white as a cloud.

**( Rachel 3rd Premonition)**

I was leaning against my Mercedes beans with my sunglasses on and my new black tuxedo.

I jumped when someone throw me to the ground, Whoever it was is very luck I wasn't pay attention cuz they would be in a cock hold.

I glanced up at who attacked me to see Susan aka my ex-girlfriend, I don't like her.

" What the hell do you want, Susan I'm waiting on my girlfriend and Brittany to go toy mother wedding "

Susan smirked at me with eyes she used on me when we dated... Help me send help please.

I looked at my watch cuz Terri upgraded it with two new buttons.

I pressed the blue button causing my car to automatically shot Susan with its build in Semi-Automatic machine gun.

" I have powers now too, Rae-Rae And ones , Indestructibility , Wanna know a better one I love "

I'm lucky My powers are out to the world now, and people love me as a superhero... now.

I punched Susan into the air before leaping into the air beside her, Punch her onto the rooftop of the dress place... wanna it's called.

I don't wear dresses, I swear Tuxedos and suits... I'm very different from other girls... don't ask please.

I flew down next to Susan as she leaned against the vent that was on the roof, indestructible yeah right.

" I had a rumor, you let me kiss you "

I would never in a million years let her kiss me, Also why Am I walking towards her.

I promise you guys I have no control over my body right now, did she spell me right now.

I quickly kicked Susan away from me running off the roof landing next to Brittany who was looking around for me.

" Let's leave now, please "

**( end of Rachel 3rd premonition)**

I quickly tossed the picture of me and Susan away from gasping in pain and shock as Brittany tumble off my bed beside me.

" Tae hey its okay, What ever the premonition was about its over "

I used my heat vision to burn the picture of me and Susan, I quickly closed my eyes trying to control my anger.

" Lets me guess the premonition was about Susan doing something you didn't like "

I nodded leaning into my desk chair reopening my eyes once my Anger slowly eased away.

Terri and will ran into the room as Brittany sat down on the arm of my chair.

" She had another premonition, but this time about Susan and her"

Brittany wrap an arm around my shoulder while I began to hum an old tone to myself.

"she tried to rumor me into kissing her but I was able to force myself out of it, it's was right after your guys wedding"

Terri walked over to me with while Will stopped the fire from spreading around the room.

Terri placed a hand on my shoulder looking into my eyes like a mother trying to comfort her daughter.

" You can stop her from doing that to you Raebean, you are way stronger than her"

I nodded getting up from my chair as Brittany stood up from the arm of my chair.

"I'm 17 , my relationship is barely hanging on, I'm a superhero that save Lima Ohio and to back it worse I have to keep away from Susan... What did I ever do to deserve all this stress"

Brittany forcefully grabbed me before she bitch slapped me a crossed the way a couple of times.

I gave Brittany a wired look as she kneeled me in the private, Okay I felt that one also why is she hitting me.

" you can do this Rae, you will succeed on protecting Lima, because you will always have me and Terri to help no matter what,

I slowly nodded holding my hand down near my private, just in case she tries to hit me again.

"We are sister from another mother, and stick together through all the pain and Danger and when it's time We all know you will tell Santana and the others about your powers"

I smiled at Brittany before walking over to the window of my bedroom.

" And well Santana, take her out for the day tomorrow and we make sure nothing happens to ruin the day for you guys"

I mean I kinda do owe Santana a day for us, after being away for a week and disappearing on her.

I closed the curtains to my window turning back to Brittany, Terri and Will have ds behind my back.

" Bed time, we have school tomorrow and I have to find my outfit for the day with Santana tomorrow "

Terri and Will pulled Brittany out of my room to show the blonde to one of the guest room.

I fell into bed covering my whole body with my covers clapping my hands to turn off the lights.

* * *

A/N: **if there are any mistakes, sorry I had to write this on my phone because I have no Wi-Fi right now and my mom pond my laptop. hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter of powerful.**

_chapter 6 : Pezberry day of Fun_ _After school Rachel take Santana out for a day of fun and games, to say sorry for disappearing from her ever minute of the day and Also the first pezberry kisses In the story._


	6. Pezberry day of Fun

**A/N: Its has come the chapter where Pezberry spins the day without Any Interrupts ( Rachel may have Promised not to use her for the day to Terri but stuff starts to happen where she had no choice) Rachel will spend the day trying to make Santana the happiest she has ever been, She also will have more Premonitions about something in the Future. The day ends with Santana and Rachel talking about their relationship after Rachel has a panic attack and more Pezberry kisses.**

* * *

**( Rachel Premonition)**

I stood on top of The Star Labs Rooftop looking down at the city that I promised Barry/Sebastian I would help protect for Awhile or Until We defeat this guy named Zoom.

I jumped when someone placed a hand on my shoulder, " Are you Ready Rae, Remember you don't have your powers Anymore so your going to have to be Careful" Barry/Sebastian said making roll my eyes at him.

Look it was either let Both Wally and Santana die or Let Zoom have my Powers, so Of course I gave up my Powers for my Girlfriend and Wally cuz They Don't need to suffer by the hands of whoever the hell zoom is.

"Let's do this Thing, If I don't make it back Barry I want you to tell Santana That I love her and That I'm sorry" _I'm crying now and I don't know how to stop my tears from falling down._

Barry placed his hand back on my shoulder, " You won't die Rachel , I won't let that Happen on my watch" He said but I know it by the sound in his voice that he doesn't have much faith.

I nodded before putting on the Glasses Terri Made for me, " Well then let's go defeat this Zoom guy" I said pushing the Button on the side of the glasses.

**( In Zoom's Layer in Earth-2 )**

Zoom stood in front of us with his ugly deformed Claws pointed at us, " So Speedster vs Speedster vs Used me the most powerful person , wow Okay I hope Rachel family has her funeral planned " He said laughing at me.

Barry glared at Zoom Angrily, " Don't fucking talking about Rachel Like that zoom or else I rip you in Half" He said as I looked down at the Armor on my arm's that shoot Fire from the Wrist.

Zoom laughed before He threw a couple Lighting bolts at me sending into a wall screaming from the Pain, Shit How I fucking miss my Powers right now .

Barry speeded over to me as I laid on my back trying to put pressing on the bloody wound on my side, " You Bastard I'm going to kiss you , Don't you dare think I'm giving up this easily" I moaned out glaring at Zoom.

Barry growled as He speeded towards Zoom landing a Super-Punch to the ugly Bastards Face before he was sent flying into Medal pipes beside me.

"Yo Barry, What do we do cuz right now We getting our Asses kicked in" I said noticing a girl with White Hair, wait is that Caitlin's Doubleganger from this world uhh Killer frost.

I slowly while Applying Pressure to my Wound got up from the floor taking off the glasses glaring at Zoom, Killer frost was now standing beside Barry she cute by the way.

I felt cold hands on my Wound, " I'm going to freeze the Wound see if that Helps alittle "Killer Frost said as she started to freeze my Wound causing me to hiss in pain.

Barry placed the Glasses back on my eyes, "Keep these on Rach, remember you don't have your powers "He said kissing my forehead while I just groaned in pain and Anger mixed together.

Killer Frost Blasted Barry away from us giving him the finger before she Blasted a stream of Frost towards Zoom, she is so fucking Amazing Man.

" While You guys Were Busying trying to stop useless bleeding I was able to Plant 2 Bombs in my Lair , so 2 going to Survive and two's not"

I took something out of my Pocket handed it Barry, "Give this to Santana for me , Now take Killer frost and Get back to our earth I got this"

**(End of Rachel Premonition)**

I was snapped of my Premonition by Brittany shaking my shoulder's and slapping me in the face, " Rae-Rae Hey are you okay , you been looking at the Picture of Sebastian for almost an Hour" She said sitting me on my bed next to Terri.

I placed my head in my hands, " It's too hard to explain , right now Where's Santana " I asked trying to stop my tear's from falling down my face like a bullet train.

Santana Popped her head into my room waving with a small smile on her Face, "I'll been here for an Hour but you were in a trance so I been in the living room watching Tv "She said walking into the room.

I opened my arms for Santana to come into, I just need to hold her for awhile before we leave for Our Pezberry day of fun...Cuz After what I just saw might make me Panic a lot today.

Santana sat down next to me wrapping her arms around my shoulder's while Brittany and Terri stood to the side looking down at the Picture of Sebastian on the floor.

"Are you Okay, Your Shaking Rach...do you wanna Lay down before we Leave" _Stupid premonition making me shake, well I do die in the future by Saying Barry/Sebastian and whoever the hell Killer Frost is from this Ugly Monster person._

I shook my head kissing her on the head before slowly getting up from the bed pulling her up with me, Today's our day and I make sure nothing gets in the way.

"Now Me and you Have a whole Day without anything getting in the way...I'm yours for the whole day" I said Placing my hand out towards her for her to grab.

Santana Grabbed my hand smiling before looking at Terri and Brittany, " How did you Mange to take care of all of your Busy work" Santana said now looking at all three of us with a raised Eyebrow.

You see Terri took my Watch away so I won't get Distracted from the beeps, and The she and Brittany are going to take care fighting the Minor Stuff for me while I'm spending time with Santana.

"Don't worry about anything getting in the way of your special day, okay well expect when Rachel goes into one of her Trance's but if she does go into another one just shake her and Have a drink ready" Terri said winking at me while Brittany placed my Watch on her Wrist.

I looked at the Time of my Phone, "Alright we Must be going now, If we want our day to start" I said leading Santana out of my bedroom saying Bye to Brittany and Terri.

* * *

We arrived at our very fist stop of the day...…The mall Yeah We're going shopping ( If anyone is seeing this send help , cuz my girlfriend is going to break from my Money today) but whatever make Santana Help then I'm happy.

Santana dragged me into the first store she saw a Nice Store, "Pick whatever you want Babe, I'm going to be standing right watching you " I said handing her one of my card so she can start shopping away.

Santana kissed my cheek before ran off giving me time to think about my premonition, I lose my Powers to Save Santana and some guy named Wally, I love Santana and I won't let an harmless person like Wally die so you of course I would give up my powers.

I jumped when Santana snapped her Fingers in my Face making me Look over to see her with Three Bags in her hands, ' She is really going to break me today' I thought kissing her on the head.

"Alright Let's go, to our next stop Baby"

I was about to walk out of the Store when Santana quickly pulled me back towards her, "Kiss me" She said placing the bags on the ground wrapping her arms around my neck.

Did I hear that right or Am I just hearing things, cause we never kissed in Public before only in Glee Club, ' I mean Why not' I thought before Closing the Gap between us.

Santana pulled away from the Kiss before grabbing my hand," Now we can go to our next Place "she said grabbing the Bags with her free hand pecking me on the cheek.

Uhhhh Sweet love of Pete I'm am so fucking starstruck right now that I can't feel anything, so I just let Santana pull me towards my Car while I just looked really Stupid right now.

* * *

I have no Idea why the hell we're at a fucking Jewelry store or Why she made me stay in this fucking Hot ass Car but whatever I didn't want to come inside anyway.

I jumped in my seat when I heard gunshot's go off in the Jewelry Store,' Wow When I need my suit I don't have my watch Well I'm going to have to do this stealthily ' I thought before getting out of my Car.

I used my Super Speed to grab all the Bullet's before they Hit anyone mostly Santana before I jumped over the free Counter where no-one was hiding under.

I decide to use my Vocal Munulation on the shooter's, " We Have you Surround put the guns down and come out with your hands out" I said sounding like a Police Officer.

Using my Super Vison I watched as the Three Gunman Dropped their guns taking off out the store, ' Now I have to make it back to the car before Santana' I thought before speeding out of the store...erasing the video taps of me using my Powers.

Santana walked over to the car while I was Brushing my hair back, " Next Time I'll wanna go into a Jewelry store I'm taking you with me, Can we go to breadsticks now Please" She said getting in the car.

I nodded before heading off towards Breadstick, which is totally different now since Brody attacked it a few weeks ago and did you know Brittany gets free food from their now since she was the only was shot.

I really wish I can tell the whole world who I am so I can feel more Happy and Loved for what I do for this City of Lima Ohio you know. I also want some of the credit for saving the city.

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the booth we were placed at feeling really Guit about using my powers when I Clearly told Terri I wouldn't use today...I'm so going to be getting yelled at when I get home.

I placed my hand on my Necklace only to gasp freezing in my seat as I can feel another Premonition Happening before my eyes can even settle Properly.

_Is it going be another one of me dying or something cuz I dont wanna see it then._

**( Rachel 2nd Premonition )**

Barry/Sebastian walked over to me with a glass of water, " We're going to get them back Rach, don't give up hope Okay" He said placing a hand on my shoulder with a Heartwarming Smile.

I took a sip of my water shaking my head a little, " I'll just don't wanna be a Loser again, For the first time in my life I'll finally felt like I had a chance of Proofing myself " I whispered making Barry/Sebastian grab my face into his hands.

"You do not have to have Powers to proof yourself Rach, Okay Your fucking Parents may not care about you but everyone in this fucking Building including my girlfriend and our friends so do not talk about yourself like that again"

I nodded finally letting the tears falling from my eyes as Everyone in Star Labs pulled both me and Barry into a group hug, I'll get fucking emotional when stuff like this happens.

Terri and Will kissed me on my forehead before they walked into Caitlin's Lab holding hand's, I'm happy they Finally found peace with each other again.

"Your Never Alone , Rae-Rae , you will always have a shoulder to cry on or someone to hug when you need to let all your feeling free" _Stop making it sound like I'm depressed...cuz I'm not anymore._

I gave Santana a quick kiss before getting up from the Bed in the Med-Bay so I can start training myself better so now when Zoom comes back I can fight him one on one.

I will get my Powers back even If I'll go down fighting for them because they complete me and They make me stronger .

**( End of Rachel's 2nd Premonition )**

I was snapped out of my Premonition by Santana slapping me really fucking hard on the face causing me whine in pain for a while.

Santana placed a hand on my forehead handing me my class of Pepsi, " You did it again Sweetie , are you okay" She said voice full of Concern for my health.

"I'm okay, I'm okay Just a flashback about something Personal" I said taking a long sip of my Pepsi trying to hid the tears in my eyes from Santana so she won't go full Latina on me again.

Santana nodded before grabbing my Hand into her as The Waiter finally came back with Our food which we order 30 mins Ago, But whatever happens back there is our own Mystery.

The waiter handed Santana a Piece of Paper with a Wink , 'Oh Hell Nah He's not hitting my girlfriend in front of me' I thought cracking my neck glaring at the Bastard.

Santana gave my hand a Quick squeeze making me calm down a little but not enough, I will burn him into a tiny tiny crisp and feed him to the Wild Wolf's.

The waiter glanced at me with a look of Disgust which I'm used to getting so it doesn't even Bother me but Santana on the other hand yeahhh good luck with living Buddy.

"You have about 2 seconds to leave our Booth before I kill you for looking at my Girl like that" Santana growled out towards the Rude Waiter who didn't move a Muscle.

I felt my free hand slowly start to hit up from the Anger I'm feeling right now, Please someone make him move before My other hand heats up which will be bad because Its in Santana hand.

An Idea Popped into my Mind making me Smirk, ' The yelling worth-it' I thought before Freezing Everyone in Breadsticks before I jumped out of my seat.

I speed over into the Kitchen of the Restaurant grabbing the Pot of Pasta ( Its not hot) before Speeding back over to the Rude Waiter flicking him off.

I placed the Pot on the ground when I took a glance at Santana, ' Might as well grab my Lady some flowers and Chocolate before ruining this man Job Uniform...and Maybe getting him fired.

I speed over to the Nearest store and Brought a Dozen Roses and Santana Favorite chocolate before Zipping back into Breadstick and back beside Santana .

I levitated the Pot of Pasta above the Waiter head before I Unfroze everyone, "Don't mess with the Lady of Lima Asshole" I whispered so no-one can hear me before Dumping the Whole Pot of Pasta on the Waiter head.

I smirked when everyone Broke into a fit of Laughter at now Embarrassed Waiter what you mess with the Lady of Lima you get the Horns of the superhero too asshole.

I held out the Dozen of Roses and Chocolate in front of Santana while she was busy laughing at the Waiter who was now being yelled at by his boss, I love my Powers.

Santana Finally noticed the stuff in front of her , "How long did you have this with you" She asked taking the Stuff from me kissing me on the cheek.

"For awhile wanted to Surprise you "I said taking a bite of my Pasta smirking at the waiter, I love revenge and I do it again if he still works here after what happened today cuz that wasn't right.

I looked at the time on my Phone, "Alright Let's eat Babe because I'm taking you somewhere special "I said taking a sip of my Pepsi still Happy about what just went down with the Waiter.

* * *

We arrived at the Place I'm surprising Santana with because you know she means a lot to me, and no I'm not asking her to marry me because we're only 17 years old and not ready for marriage.

I'm taking her out where we had our first date which was at the Bowling Ally don't judge me okay I was still living with those so called father's when we first started dating okay.

"The Bowling Alley Rach why are we here again...you never once Mentioned where we were going after Dinner" Santana said looking at me with a small smile on her face.

I unbuckled my seatbelt looking at her, " We had our first date here remember" I said kissing her really quick before getting out of the car streaching out my arms from driving all this way here.

Santana laughed getting out of the car leaning against it, " You are one of a Kind My Love Never change " She said blowing me a kiss with a Wink.

I smirked before Freezing when my Danger Sense kicked in making me look around to see what happening around us, Nothing going to ruin our day okay I won't allow that.

I saw a figure in a Black Hoddle walk over towards us making me Once again freeze everyone around me even the Hoodie Guy before I zipped infront of the Figure glaring.

I decided to used my Laser Vision then Freeze so I can stand beside Santana, "Now" I whispered to myself before Unfreezing Everyone around me for the 2nd time Today.

The Figure in the Black hoodie yelped in pain when my 2 Laser meet his Chest sending him into a car door, ' Note to self don't blast anyone into a car again' I thought pulling Santana into the Bowling Ally.

Terri is so going to be mad at me for using my powers but its hard not too when stuff keeps happening around us okay leave me alone People I'm protecting my Girlfriend.

Santana raised an eyebrow at me, " Love are you okay, You seem so Tense back outside" She said placing both hands on my shoulders rubbing them in circle's.

I nodded my head patting her on the cheek before walking over to the Courtier to pay for our shoes and stuff, We still have plentily of hours left of this day and I'll officially wanna lay down for awhile.

I paid for our shoes and Lane before stopping in my Tracks again when once again my Danger Senses started tingling badly...Give me a fucking break Please this day who support to be all about me and Santana not me saving people lives.

And I smell fucking Fire...… Come on World why do you Hate me right now I'm trying to make my Girlfriend Happy today but No SOMETHING ALWAYS GET IT THE WAY OF HER HAPPINESS.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BOWWLING ALLY NOW, THERE'S FIRE " I yelled tossing the Shoe's in the Air zipping over to Santana without anyone Noticing since you know they running out of here.

I grabbed Santana Hand taking off out the door's of the door using my Normal Speed, I placed Santana behind my Car grabbing her Face into my hands.

"I'm going to go check to see if anyone else in there , Stay here Okay Call Your Mother and tell her your okay" I said kissing her on the forehead before running back into the Blazing hot Fire.

She going to kill me for doing this but I have too see if anyone else in there because Terri and Brittany won't make it in time to save them, I repay By taking her dancing or something she does to do all the time.

* * *

Once I was In the Building again I used my X-vision to scan the Building for any People in Danger, " Okay No-one seems to be in here so Might all well Stop this fire with my Super Breathe and get back to my Girl' I whispered before cracking my neck.

I drew in a huge breathe before I relised it towards the Fire, "Alright there Fire's out , Now Time go back to my Girlfriend" I said before leaving the Badly burnt Bowling Ally .

Santana ran into my arms the Moment she saw me kissing me all over my Face before she Slapped me crossed my Face, " Idiot you could have Died in there Rach, but you didn't so that all that Matters to me" She said kissing me on the Lips.

I smiled at Santana before pulling her back towards my Car, "Let's go to the Park and Lay in the grass like we did on last Date night" I said getting into my car signing a little.

Santana nodded when she entered Car , "Okay and Maybe we can talk about the 2 new girl's at our school, cuz they seem to know you "She said Jealously in her voice.

_Ohhhhhh Fuck me , Know I have to tell her about my ex-girlfriend...She have a good day while I'm having a very very bad day but hey she happy so that's all that matters to me._

* * *

I locked my car when we arrived at the Park, "Alright Let's go lay down in the grass or do you want a Blanket babe" I said walking over to my Trunk of my Car ready to open it.

And No i was now trying to stall so I won't have to tell her about Crystal and Susan , What she is super scary when she is All pissed off okay so don't go judging me.

Santana shook her before she grabbed me by my ear dragging me towards the Grass, Dude I'm so lucky I'm unable to be Injuried right now because she might hurt me.

I yelped when Santana Tossed me on the grass making me groan in pain and Betrayal a little, ' Should have seen that one coming' I thought rolling on my back closing me eyes.

Santana laid down next to me, "Alright who are they and Should I be worried" She said placing her hands under her head looking at me with a small frown on her face.

I signed looking around the Park before looking over at Santana, " Those 2 girl's are my Crazy Crazy Ex-girlfriend's Susan Baxter and Crystal Sanders and No don't worry I only have Eye's for a certain Latina" I said looking up at the Sky again.

Nodding Santana placed her head on my shoulder making me wrap an arm around her shoulder kissing her forehead before My eye snapped shot making throw my head back in pain.

**( Rachel Finally Premonition )**

I stood on top of Star Lab's with Killer Frost ( Earth-2) and Barry/Sebastian watching over from the Security Camera's Just in case I need Back up since I'm still very much Powerless but I'm Stubborn and wouldn't let them fight my own battles.

Zoom Zipped in front of me, "Decide to Fight me one on One , Lady of Lima " He said in that Annoying deep voice of his which makes me wanna rip his head off his Body.

I pressed the Button on my Watch making my Suit Appear on my body, "Let's just get this over with Zoom , you have my Powers Already so there no more to take from me" I said shooting a Laser at him.

Zoom Dodge the Laser laughing sending a few Bolts of Lighting towards me,' Remember To Dodge in Time' I thought before Quickly running towards the Big medal Box thing that was in the Middle of the Roof.

I jumped over the Box covering my Face as the Lighting Melt the Medal, "Shit"I whispered getting back into Fight sending more Laser at Zoom trying to Distract him so I can Punch him.

Zoom was hit by one of the Laser making him lose Balance, "Rae Take your Shot now , He's off Balance" Barry said through the Mic in my ear making me running towards Zoom.

I was able to Kick him into the wall behind him and Get a blow to his Face before he was back up on his feet again with more Anger than before, Shit I'll screwed now.

Zoom started running in a circle around me making tap the headset in my Ear, "Barry , Frost What is doing and I can't Breathe" I said coughing from the lack of Oxygen I'm losing right now.

"He's making it so you can't Breathe , Rachel Listen to me Sweetie You need to focus and try to leap out of the circle for me Okay "Frost said making me nod a little for her to see.

"Too Late for that Frost" Zoom said before ramp his Vibrating fist into my chest making me gasp for breathe, I can Hear both Frost and Barry screaming in my ear.

Zoom took his fist out of my chest throwing me into the wall just as Barry and Frost Zipped onto the Roof with looks of fear and Anger on their faces.

I could feel myself slipping away but I'm trying to fight to stay awake long enough so I can say goodbye to Santana and the others before I die from this wound in my chest.

" You Bastard I will fucking kill you for that"

**( End of Rachel finally premutation)**

I shot up from my spot beside Santana placing my hands on my neck, ' I'll can't let that happen , nope no' I thought trying to get my breathing back on Track so I won't worry Santana.

Anyone Else chest fells super tight right now, "Help San , Someone" I whispered tears falling from my eyes as I'm breathing started to get more heavier by the moment.

I felt a hands carefully grab my hands, "Rach you have to breathe for me , your having a Panic attack Sweetheart" Santana kind and caring voice filled my ears but my mind won't let me calm down.

I shook my head scrambling away her sobbing as the flashback of my Premonition haunted my Brain. I dropped to my knee's sobbing into my hands as Santana and a new Figure ran to my side.

Santana wrapped her arms around my shoulder trying to keep me steady while she glances at the Figure, What are going to do to me right now.

The next thing I knew my Vision was blurring when something pointy entered my neck causing me fully falling to Santana arms whimpering.

_My world become black 3 mins later._

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom with something cold on my forehead, "Hey look's who's up, How you feeling Love "Santana voice filled my eyes making me glance her way.

I sat up taking the Wet rage off my forehead shaking my head, "Better , What happened San "I asked letting my Girlfriend sit down beside me so she wrap her arms around my shoulder.

"You were having a Panic attack , and you wasn't calming down so I called my Dad who was just 2 blocks down from us to come help me"

Santana Laid her head down on my shoulder placing my arm around her shoulder , and I know she wants to cry but she trying not to in front of me my poor baby.

"I'm fine now Sweetie, Okay I just had a flashback of something that happened to me and I will tell you all about when I'm ready to okay" I said kissing the side of her head gently.

Santana nodded Sliding us both down so that we were both lying down on our back's , She can be a big lovebug when she was once to be one but only for me and Brittany.

"Is there still going to be in us after Today, Did I make Today special you know all until I ruined it at the Park" I asked as Santana rested her head against my chest with her hand rest on my heart.

Santana used her free hand to jap me hard in the eye, asshole move babe but I needed it too so thank you for doing to my eye.

"Of course there's still going to be in an us Rae, but don't keep disappearing on me just at least not all the time" She said glancing up at me with a small smile on her pretty face.

"After today I'm going to try to spend more time with you and the others...…. less time with puck though cuz know me and him I end up killing him" I said making Santana giggle at the end of my sentence.

Santana pulled herself up enough to kissing me slowly keeping her hand on my heart while the other one rested on my shoulder, Definally going to spend more time with her for now on.

We pulled apart when my bedroom open an In came Terri , " Santana you Father here to Pick you Sweetie" She said making Santana node getting up from my bed kissing me on the cheek.

I watched as Santana walked out of my bedroom door, " I wanna know all about the date tommrow and so does Brittany Okay" Terri said sitting down on the end of my bed patting my Leg.

I nodded at my Adoptive Mother with a smile and a Laugh, "Alright Terri , is Brittany still here or did she go home for tonight" I asked sitting back up in my bed.

I didn't need an Answer for my Question when a Bubbly Blonde bursting into the room holding my Duck she gave me in the Air like Simba in the Lion King, She is very Adorable and cute to be mad at you know.

Brittany jumped in my bed getting under the cover's wrapping her arms around me like she used to when we were little kids with Sebastian laying on the ground cuz he didn't want to get in trouble with his parents for lay next to girls.

Terri left us so we can get some sleep for tommrow cuz I'll know I'm in big trouble once she finds out what I did today but hey it made Santana happy didn't it so that's all that Matters to me Okay.

Brittany kissed my forehead before turning on her side while I laid on my back thinking about what Happened in all of my Permutation's , I'm going to have to change the future ot whatever to stop me from dying or losing my powers.

* * *

**A/N: If there's any spelling mistakes sorry , I'll fix them Later. And yes Barry/Sebastian along with all the other Star Lab crew will appear in the story at some point . and Yes Rachel might or might save her in the future. I love you all and I hope you love the story so far.**

_Chapter 7 : Child-hood Friend Meet again ( Barry Allen comes to Visit Lima)_

_Let's take a break from The Glee cast P.O.V an let's put in the Flash aka Barry Allen aka Brittany and Rachel Childhood Best-friend Sebastian. Barry Allen been feel a little of Lately so he decides to take a few Days away from Central City and Head back to his Home Town Lima Ohio where he founds out there's a hero protecting Lima by the Name of The lady of Lima. While walking around the City Berry runs into his two best-friend Rachel and Brittany , so they all decided to hang out for While and Rachel Tell Barry about her powers._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
